MYSTERIOUS MASK
by Curleyswife3
Summary: Avventura e romanticismo declinati in un pairing (credo) inedito, ma che per me è sempre stato il migliore: ci saranno Matt Trakker, Vanessa Warfield, un giaguaro, una nebbia misteriosa, parecchio sangue e un finale a sorpresa. Buona lettura!
1. Chapter 1

MYSTERIOUS M.A.S.K.

Avventura e romanticismo declinati in un pairing (credo) inedito, ma che per me è sempre stato il migliore: ci saranno Matt Trakker, Vanessa Warfield, un giaguaro, una nebbia misteriosa, parecchio sangue e un finale a sorpresa. Buona lettura

**Disclaimer: sfortunatamente, i personaggi di M.A.S.K. non appartengono a me bensì alla Kenner Toys e D.I.C./Coockie Jar Entertainment.**

**Fatti, personaggi e situazioni qui descritti sono frutto della mia immaginazione e non hanno alcuno scopo di lucro.**

Il nucleo centrale di questa storia è nato quando avevo non più di dodici anni, M.A.S.K. era appena uscito in Italia e Matt Trakker s'impose subito come il mio primo sogno romantico (erotico?).

All'epoca non avevo nemmeno idea che esistessero le fanfiction, e invece - senza saperlo - ne avevo appena scritto una.

Così, adesso che di anni ne ho parecchi di più e da tempo ho scoperto le delizie del mondo dei ficwriters, mi sembrava giunto il momento di riprendere il racconto e lasciarlo finalmente libero di viaggiare nell'etere.

Buona lettura e grazie a chi avrà la pazienza di leggere e commentare.

**CAPITOLO PRIMO**

**M.A.S. Ball**

"Ok, Brad, non preoccuparti" esclamò Matt "tu pensa a bloccare Rax, io ho Manta giusto al centro del mio mirino".

"A dopo" concluse, chiudendo la comunicazione.

Mentre aumentava la velocità per raggiungere la piccola macchia viola che nitidamente si stagliava nel cielo plumbeo, richiamò alla mente le informazioni che al mattino aveva ascoltato dalla voce familiare del computer: quando, circa un mese prima, un satellite statunitense aveva fotografato un'area remota della giungla amazonica dell'Ecuador e l'immagine aveva rivelato quello che sembrava essere un antico complesso di piramidi disposte in maniera simmetrica, si era inizialmente pensato a un errore.

Subito, però, erano state raccolte numerose testimonianze di fenomeni singolari verificatisi alle squadre di esploratori che si erano avventurati alla ricerca della misteriosa formazione rocciosa: una strana nebbia improvvisa, anomalie gravitazionali e black-out elettromagnetici, insieme al terrore che da sempre le popolazioni locali nutrivano verso quell'area isolata, avevano spinto molti a fantasticare su cosa potesse mai celarsi in quell'angolo remoto e quasi inaccessibile di selva primordiale.

C'era chi - ricordò con un sorrisetto - come al solito chiamava in causa antichi dominatori extraterrestri, chi pensava di trovarsi davanti a una delle leggendarie città perdute dei giganti, ben note nelle leggende ecuadoriane…lui, invece, non appena aveva saputo dai suoi informatori locali che diversi mezzi di Veleno erano stati avvistati sorvolare la zona, immediatamente aveva capito che si trattava solo di avidità umana e smania di potere e che non c'era nulla di soprannaturale nei loschi traffici di Miles Mayhem.

Mettere insieme una squadra e partire al più presto era stato facile, il difficile - vale a dire scoprire cosa ci facesse il suo nemico in quel posto selvaggio e cosa avessero a che fare con lui le misteriose anomalie segnalate - veniva adesso.

Potevano star certi, però, che se c'era Veleno di mezzo sicuramente il prossimo passo sarebbe stato sventare un ennesimo improbabile complotto per conquistare il mondo…

Accelerò ancora, ormai la Nissan di Vanessa Warfield era a poche centinaia di metri da lui e il pilota pareva non essersi accorto di essere inseguito da Thunderhawk.

"M.A.S.K.!" esclamò Matt a quel punto facendo così scendere dall'alto il casco, consapevole che dell'agente di Veleno non c'era assolutamente da fidarsi.

Infatti, con una manovra repentina, Manta scese di quota e andò a posizionarsi alle spalle della Camaro aprendo subito il fuoco.

Dietro la maschera, l'agente stirò le labbra in un sorriso leggero: eccola, Vanessa, non si smentiva mai. Era decisamente un osso duro, ma lui aveva da tempo imparato a prevedere le sue strategie di combattimento.

Mentre pilotava il velivolo, ingaggiando con Manta un duello aereo che aveva qualcosa della provocazione, molto della reciproca sfida e che solo minimamente poteva dirsi un vero e proprio inseguimento, a Matt non sfuggiva di essere quasi divertito: il cuore andava a mille, l'adrenalina in circolo… raggiungere l'obiettivo diventava un optional, il vero piacere era battere un avversario temibile e uscirne indenne.

Evidentemente Vanessa condivideva il suo pericoloso godimento, giacché stava intrecciando con Thunderhawk quella che pareva una vera e propria danza: senza mai toccarsi, i due mezzi si sfioravano nel cielo plumbeo… quando l'uno si avvicinava troppo, l'altro si ritraeva slanciandosi subito lontano, quando l'uno accelerava, l'altro manovrava per costringerlo a rallentare.

Concentrati solo sulla guida, i due piloti non si erano resi conto di essersi spinti molto lontano dai rispettivi compagni, sorvolando ora una foresta intricata in cui si snodavano - come lucidi serpenti grigio-azzurri - contorti piccoli corsi d'acqua; come se non bastasse, dal nulla si stava addensando una fitta coltre biancastra che rendeva assai difficile orientarsi.

Matt rallentò un istante, si guardò intorno e mormorò: "Ma da dove salta fuori questa dannata nebbia?".

D'improvviso, preceduti da un sibilo inquietante, i motori della Camaro sussultarono e si spensero completamente; a Matt sfuggì un grido e strinse istintivamente la sinistra sul volante nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo dell'auto, mentre con l'altra mano cercava di rimettere in funzione i retrorazzi.

"Brad, Alex!" urlò all'indirizzo della radio "Computer, rapporto!"

Niente da fare, tutti i dispositivi sembravano fuori uso e, per di più, anche la sua M.A.S.K. non rispondeva ai comandi.

Thunderhawk, il muso paurosamente inclinato in avanti, precipitava ormai in picchiata. Il vento fischiava paurosamente intorno alle lamiere delle ali e s'infilava nell'abitacolo, così tagliente che Matt faceva persino fatica a respirare. La caduta durò un tempo interminabile, durante il quale l'agente confusamente si domandò come mai gli unici rumori che udiva fossero il battito impazzito del suo cuore e il sangue che gli martellava furiosamente nelle orecchie.

Non rivide davanti agli occhi tutta la sua vita, nessun pensiero memorabile gli attraversò il cervello paralizzato dal terrore; chiuse gli occhi e serrò le mascelle, aspettando il dolore…invece avvertì solo un rumore sordo e subito dopo il contraccolpo che lo mandò a sbattere con violenza contro il cruscotto.

Poi, il buio l'inghiottì.

"Ehi, aiuto! Aiuto!"

Le grida risuonavano stridule e Matt sussultò, svegliandosi di soprassalto. Spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso di essere ancora vivo e di non avvertire nessun dolore intollerabile, e si guardò intorno ancora disorientato: confusamente, pensò che Thunderhawk doveva essere andata a schiantarsi contro i fitti alberi della giungla, che insieme al terreno soffice ne avevano attutito la caduta.

Avrebbe voluto cercare di contattare ancora la squadra, di capire se almeno adesso poteva mandare il segnale di emergenza, ma nuove urla richiamarono la sua attenzione; si massaggiò il collo indolenzito, slacciò la cintura di sicurezza che probabilmente gli aveva salvato la pelle e, con difficoltà, sgattaiolò fuori dall'abitacolo contorto.

Fece qualche decina di metri attraverso il folto fogliame, seguendo la voce che sembrava sempre più incrinata dal terrore, e giunse così fino a una specie di radura dove la foresta lasciava spazio alla scarpata di una profonda forra, dalla cui stretta apertura tra le rocce saliva un alito gelido.

Lì, in bilico sull'orlo della voragine, scorse Manta adagiata come un grosso uccello ferito; all'interno dell'abitacolo, intrappolata dalla cintura di sicurezza, Vanessa si dibatteva invano chiedendo aiuto.

Evidentemente, il black-out elettromagnetico non aveva risparmiato neppure Veleno considerò Matt, senza rendersi conto sul momento di quanto la faccenda fosse strana e contrastante con l'idea che si era fatto dei fenomeni che avevano scatenato tante illazioni tra la gente della zona.

L'uomo si avvicinò al veicolo, scrutando la situazione.

"Piantala di agitarti tanto" gridò all'indirizzo di Vanessa "adesso ti tiro fuori!".

"Spettro Deltaplano" ordinò aprendo le braccia e preparandosi a sollevarsi in volo fino al veicolo, ma ancora una volta la sua M.A.S.K. non gli obbedì, rimanendo spenta e inattiva.

Intanto Manta, inclinata in avanti, scivolava paurosamente verso il precipizio.

"Mi raccomando, prenditela comoda!" sibilò Vanessa sforzandosi di contenere il tremito che le attraversava la voce "Tanto non c'è nessuna fretta!".

"Maledizione, questa proprio non ci voleva" masticò l'uomo con rabbia. Raggiunse con difficoltà la Nissan, cercando di non scivolare sul terreno umido e scosceso, aprì la portiera ringraziando che non si fosse bloccata a causa dell'impatto e infilò la testa nell'abitacolo.

"Frusta Magnetica non funziona e la cintura…" disse la ragazza "...non riesco a sganciarla".

Matt provò a sua volta il pulsante, che però non scattò; in quel momento l'auto oscillò, muovendosi pericolosamente ancora verso il vuoto e strappando a Vanessa uno strillo.

"Il mio coltello…" esclamò a un tratto la donna indicando col capo il sedile del passeggero "è caduto lì".

Matt si spinse in avanti ed effettivamente vide baluginare una lama nel ristretto spazio ai piedi del sedile.

"Uff…" esalò Vanessa, semisoffocata dal corpo dell'uomo che si era quasi sdraiato su di lei nel tentativo di raggiungere l'arma "immagino che di solito in queste situazioni tu sia più delicato…".

"Di solito in queste situazioni non rischio di rompermi l'osso del collo" replicò secco Matt, tirandosi su con il coltello nella destra.

"Ok" adesso esclamò l'uomo "proviamo con le cattive maniere".

La lama tentò la cintura che imprigionava Vanessa, ma la plastica era dannatamente resistente e la crescente inclinazione dell'auto non aiutava il lavoro dell'agente di M.A.S.K.

"Fa' presto" ansimò la ragazza, fissando ansiosamente la lama e i movimenti convulsi dell'uomo.

"Di solito in queste situazioni non cerco di sbrigarmi" ribatté lui.

"Idiot…a!" strillò Vanessa, sentendo che la macchina oscillava ancora una volta.

Fu un istante: la cintura saltò via, tranciata in due, Matt afferrò Vanessa per la vita e la tirò fuori a viva forza dall'abitacolo un attimo prima che Manta, con un penoso sibilo metallico, precipitasse nella forra andando a incastrarsi qualche decina di metri più in basso.

La giovane si rialzò subito, fissando con dolore i resti fumanti della sua auto.

"Merda!" imprecò "Se ne esco viva, stavolta Mayhem mi ucciderà!"

In un moto di stizza, si tolse il casco e lo gettò a terra, assestandogli un vigoroso calcio che lo mandò a rotolare lontano.

"Merda!" ripeté, rabbiosa.

"Sei sempre così di buon umore dopo che ti hanno appena salvato da morte certa?" la punzecchiò Matt che nel frattempo si era pure rialzato e, le braccia incrociate, stava osservando divertito il suo disappunto.

Vanessa si girò verso di lui come una furia.

"Fossi in te non farei tanto lo spavaldo" ribatté freddamente "da quanto ho visto anche la tua M.A.S.K. è fuori uso e Thunderhawk non è che un rottame…quindi siamo bloccati qui nel bel mezzo di una giungla inesplorata, infestata di predatori e magari di selvaggi, senza nessuna possibilità di comunicare con la civiltà".

"Vuoi dire che non c'è una base di Veleno nascosta da queste parti?" chiese Matt, perplesso.

"E perché mai avremmo dovuto costruire una base in un posto come questo?" replicò la ragazza "Piuttosto, Mayhem ha sentito parlare delle misteriose piramidi fotografate dal satellite e degli strani fenomeni elettromagnetici…"

"…e così ha pensato che ci fosse qualche fonte sconosciuta di energia nascosta nella giungla da poter sfruttare per i suoi strampalati piani di conquista" la interruppe lui.

L'agente di Veleno si strinse nelle spalle.

"E voi buffoni mascherati ci siete venuti dietro come cagnolini" aggiunse, sarcastica.

"Non farmi pentire di averti tirata fuori da quell'affare" replicò l'uomo piccato, indicando col capo verso la forra da cui ancor salivano zaffate di fumo acre.

"Per quanto ancora me lo rinfaccerai?" ribatté Vanessa, acida.

Matt sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

"Beh" fece lui, scrutando con preoccupazione la fitta cupola verdeggiante che li sovrastava "è piuttosto improbabile che dall'alto individuino Thunderhawk e tutti i dispositivi di comunicazione sono inservibili, quindi l'unica speranza è cercare di tornare indietro".

"Comunque, data la situazione" aggiunse guardandosi intorno, le mani sui fianchi "credo sia il caso di deporre momentaneamente le armi e cercare di collaborare…".

"Collaborare con il capo di M.A.S.K.?" replicò Vanessa "Vuoi scherzare?"

Le parole erano, come al solito, aspre ma mentre le pronunciava a Matt non sfuggì che la ragazza stava sorridendo.

"Diciamo piuttosto che io vado avanti e tu mi segui" concluse, incamminandosi verso la direzione da cui erano venuti in volo.

Matt scosse di nuovo la testa.

"Fantastico!" sospirò, muovendosi a sua volta "Peggio di così non potrebbe andare…".

In quel momento tre frecce sibilarono, seguite da un grido di dolore.

Continua

6


	2. Chapter 2 Green Nightmare

susan: Thanks for your interest! I will try to translate the story, but I do not guarantee the timing, as it is long and I need to get help from someone who knows English very well.

miratete: The title reminds you of something? ;-)

Capitolo secondo

**GREEN NIGHTMARE **

Mentre due si erano piantate in terra, invece la terza, meglio diretta, si era conficcata profondamente nel petto dell'agente di M.A.S.K., quasi all'altezza della spalla sinistra.

Vanessa, che lo aveva visto strapparsi furiosamente il sottile cannello di bambù e aveva udito il suo grido di dolore, si era voltata di colpo e, accortasi che i tre uomini seminudi - sbucati all'improvviso dalla vegetazione - stavano per tendere nuovamente gli archi, scaricò sul più vicino un colpo di pistola (1).

Quello, colpito alla testa, rotolò al suolo con un urlo sbattendo pazzamente le braccia e poi giacque immobile; gli altri due, spaventati dallo sparo - forse il primo che udivano - e dalla morte fulminea del loro compagno, indietreggiarono precipitosamente scomparendo fra le piante.

La donna, improvvisamente impallidita, s'accostò a Matt che era caduto in ginocchio.

"Mi sbagliavo..." disse lui flebilmente, cercando di tirarsi su senza riuscirvi "La punta è rimasta nella carne… più tardi bisognerà estrarla".

"E se fosse avvelenata?" esclamò Vanessa.

"Spiacente di deluderti" ribatté lui con voce meno salda di quanto avrebbe voluto "ma non mi risulta che le tribù locali conoscano i veleni…".

"Hai un'ottima mira, comunque" aggiunse, tentando di riprendere il controllo di sé.

"A differenza di quei bastardi…" ribatté lei, con un sogghigno.

"Potrebbero riprovarci" aggiunse poi, seria, volgendosi nella direzione dove i due si erano dileguati e cercando di spingere lo sguardo fin dove il fitto fogliame glielo consentiva "dobbiamo allontanarci prima che tornino a finire il lavoro".

"Ce la fai a camminare?"

Matt annuì ma, quando riprovò a mettersi in piedi, la vista si annebbiò, il dolore gli mozzò il fiato e le gambe cedettero tanto che se lei non l'avesse sorretto sarebbe caduto malamente a terra.

"Maledizione…" si lasciò sfuggire.

"Non preoccuparti" disse l'agente di Veleno aiutandolo a tirarsi su "non dirò a nessuno che hai avuto bisogno di me per reggerti in piedi".

Gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita e lo sostenne, dandogli qualche secondo di tempo per raccogliere le forze.

"Ok?" chiese.

"Ok" ribatté debolmente l'altro.

S'inoltrarono non senza difficoltà nella vegetazione, muovendosi nella direzione opposta a quella da dove erano comparsi gli assalitori.

"Vedo il sangue trapelare attraverso la tuta" disse la ragazza, voltandosi verso di lui "forse è meglio fasciare la ferita…"

"No…" rispose Matt "presto, possono raggiungerci e crivellarci di frecce".

La donna, comprendendo che non sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo e temendo che i due, magari aiutati dai rinforzi, ricomparissero per dar loro il colpo di grazia, accelerò il passo cercando di sorreggerlo con quanta più forza possibile.

Scesero lungo una scarpata fangosa che conduceva alla riva di un fiume, forse lo stesso che avevano udito ribollire in fondo alla forra dove si era schiantata Manta.

"Guarda!" esclamò Vanessa indicando il punto sull'argine dove era stata tratta in secca una piccola piroga di legno, il che almeno gli offriva una chance per muoversi più velocemente e far perdere le loro tracce, allontanandosi lungo il corso d'acqua.

"Andiamo, questa sì che è una fortuna".

"Già" biascicò l'uomo "…siamo molto molto fortunati…"

Prese faticosamente posto e poi Vanessa spinse in acqua la barchetta, balzandovi su con agilità.

Afferrò una delle pagaie e iniziò a remare con vigore.

"Sei per caso impazzito?" esclamò, quando si accorse che Matt, a sua volta, aveva impugnato l'altro remo.

"Dobbiamo sbrigarci" replicò secco lui "non sarà la gita in barca più romantica della mia vita, ma certo non voglio che sia l'ultima".

Il fiume fortunatamente aveva una corrente rapidissima e i fuggiaschi si allontanavano veloci; si trattava, più che di un fiume, di una specie di torrente dalle acque pesanti e quasi nerastre, sature di miasmi prodotti dal corrompersi delle foglie che trasportava e incassato fra i due margini della foresta fra i quali si era aperto violentemente il passo.

Sotto la volta di vegetazione che lo copriva interamente non soffiava il minimo alito di vento e regnava una temperatura soffocante, tanto che più d'una volta Vanessa, asciugandosi la fronte, si domandò come facesse l'altro a respirare sotto la maschera che doveva essere ormai bollente.

Lui, sebbene soffrisse per la punta della freccia che gli lacerava le carni e il sangue che non cessava di colare, resisteva tenacemente senza che gli uscisse dalle labbra un solo lamento.

Però di quando in quando la vista gli si annebbiava e doveva stringere i denti per non lasciarsi sfuggire nessun grido di dolore.

L'agente di Veleno lo assecondava, manovrando energicamente le pagaie e cercando di mantenere la barca in mezzo al fiume, ma le sue inquietudini aumentavano vedendo formarsi, ai piedi dell'uomo mascherato, una chiazza di sangue che a poco a poco si allargava.

"Basta!" disse a un tratto, sentendo che rallentava la battuta "Vuoi ucciderti? Lascia remare me e cerca di fasciarti la ferita".

"Aspetta" rispose lui con voce soffocata "il fiume s'allarga davanti a noi...deve esserci una laguna, là potremo fermarci".

"No!"

"Aspetta..."

"So che sei abituato a dare ordini e non a riceverli" esclamò Vanessa, con più decisione "ma in questo caso dovrai fare un'eccezione".

L'uomo, che effettivamente non si reggeva più, aveva ritirate le pagaie dall'acqua e si era accasciato sul fondo della piroga, comprimendosi la ferita con entrambe le mani.

L'imbarcazione in quel momento giunse in una vasta laguna, ingombra di foglie di felce e contorti tronchi di mangrovia, lisci e scuri; la donna la spinse verso la riva più vicina, arenandola su un banco limaccioso.

"Andiamo" disse.

L'altro si era alzato, barcollando.

"È questa maledetta freccia…" mormorò, mentre un sudore gelido gli bagnava la fronte.

Per scendere sulla riva dovette ancora una volta appoggiarsi alla nemica; lo fissò, pensando che era un miracolo che non fosse ancora svenuto.

"Non guardarmi in quel modo" disse Matt "o potrei pensare che ti preoccupi per la mia salute…e non sarebbe certo un bene per la tua reputazione".

"Ah, beh" fece lei, scrollando appena le spalle "anche se Mayhem riuscisse a passare sopra al fatto che ho distrutto un'altra volta Manta, senza dubbio non mi perdonerebbe mai per aver salvato la vita al suo peggior nemico…"

"Già…" mormorò l'agente di M.A.S.K. Poi all'improvviso si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla riva, mandando un sordo gemito.

"Attento!" gridò la donna, slanciandosi verso di lui per sorreggerlo.

"Tranquilla" ribatté l'altro "…sai che noi di M.A.S.K. abbiamo la pelle dura".

Il fiume si riversava in un'ampia laguna, interrotta qua e là da banchi fangosi su cui erano cresciute rigogliose mangrovie col tronco grosso quanto il corpo d'un uomo, che immergevano nelle acque le loro radici contorte.

Le rive, sebbene piuttosto lontane, apparivano coperte da boscaglie che dovevano essere foltissime, a giudicare dalla enorme quantità di tronchi che si slanciavano a grandi altezze, stendendo in tutte le direzioni foglie mostruosamente grandi.

Intorno non si vedeva nessuna traccia di presenza umana; volava invece di quando in quando un uccello acquatico che Vanessa non era in grado di riconoscere e talora si avvertiva il guizzare di qualche pesce particolarmente grosso tra le rocce del basso fondale.

Nell'aria calda, satura di profumi sconosciuti, ronzavano nugoli di insetti minuscoli che non esitavano a posarsi sui suoi capelli umidi e sul viso madido di sudore.

Mentre l'agente di Veleno faceva un rapido giro intorno per assicurarsi che non ci fossero indigeni poco ospitali nei paraggi e legava la canoa affinché la corrente non la portasse via, Matt si era trascinato fino a un grosso albero di ebano dal tronco rigonfio, al quale aveva appoggiato la schiena. Sopraffatto dal dolore e dalla debolezza, giacque senza riuscire più a muoversi né a parlare.

Vanessa gli si accostò e notò che respirava affannosamente, con evidente sforzo, mentre una vasta ombra brunastra macchiava la tuta all'altezza della spalla sinistra, allargandosi fino al petto.

Istintivamente, afferrò il bordo inferiore della maschera e fece per sollevarla; l'uomo allora tese verso di lei, come per allontanarla, la mano che però subito ricadde e riuscì a dire - con voce che era poco più di un sussurro - soltanto "No…".

"No" ripeté debolmente.

La donna sbuffò, spazientita: bene, se preferiva soffocare sotto quell'affare rovente, peggio per lui!

"Devi aiutarmi" aggiunse lui "…bisogna estrarre la freccia e io non posso farlo… dovrai farlo tu…".

Vanessa non aveva la minima idea di come procedere ma annuì, si inginocchiò accanto a lui, slacciò le cinghie e aprì la tuta grigia sul petto, mettendo allo scoperto una semplice t-shirt bianca completamente intrisa di sangue; sulla spalla sinistra appariva uno squarcio, prodotto dalla freccia, che ancora sanguinava.

Fissò Matt, interrogativa.

"P-prendi il coltello" disse lui con fatica.

"Che cosa…" replicò l'altra.

Lui deglutì, cercando ancora una volta di non svenire.

Tentando di non guardare la ferita più dello stretto necessario, l'agente di Veleno trasse il coltello che aveva recuperato da terra quando erano saltati fuori da Manta, si sfilò i lunghi guanti bordeaux e pescò nelle diverse tasche della tuta fino a che non vi trovò un fazzoletto sul quale pulì la punta della lama; aveva capito che era necessario allargare la ferita per estrarre la punta che era rimasta nella carne e che altrimenti avrebbe provocato una pericolosa infezione.

"Hai mai fatto una cosa del genere?" esalò l'uomo.

"Oh, sì" mentì lei "non sai che Mayhem addestra i suoi a cavarsela in ogni circostanza? Ho partecipato a decine di campi di addestramento in zone selvagge".

Non appena il metallo sfiorò i bordi della piaga Matt sussultò, mugolando per il dolore.

"Accidenti"… grugnì, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime "forse eri assente alla lezione di pronto soccorso!".

"O forse sei tu che ti lamenti come una femminuccia!" replicò lei, aggrottando la fronte "E comunque sappi che finora nessuno ha mai avuto da ridire sul mio tocco".

Ok - pensò - se devi farlo, cerca di farlo adesso.

Appoggiò la sinistra sul torace dell'uomo per tenerlo fermo - sotto il palmo sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata, mentre il petto bagnato di sudore si sollevava e si abbassava affannosamente - e avvicinò ancora la destra alla ferita.

Prese un respiro profondo e poi cacciò delicatamente la punta del coltello nella ferita allargandola, finché trovò l'estremità inferiore della freccia; afferrarla e strapparla violentemente colle dita fu l'affare d'un istante.

Il dolore fu così intenso che Matt questa volta non riuscì a trattenere un grido e cadde all'indietro semisvenuto.

Vanessa fissò la punta della freccia - una spina lunga almeno quattro dita, dalla punta acutissima e resistente quanto un ago d'acciaio - macchiata di sangue fino alla metà; deglutì, la guardò ancora con disgusto e poi la gettò lontano.

Si rivolse allora verso l'uomo che giaceva disteso sull'erba, mentre il sangue ancora usciva dalla ferita; se avesse potuto con lo sguardo penetrare al di sotto della maschera, avrebbe visto che teneva gli occhi socchiusi ed era pallidissimo.

Allora con mano ferma pulì la ferita da cui il sangue sfuggiva sempre, anche se per fortuna molto meno di prima - di sicuro, si disse, davvero per fortuna - riunì delicatamente le labbra prodotte dalla spina e poi, strappato in due lembi il fazzoletto, fasciò la piaga meglio che poté.

"Grazie" mormorò lui, respirando a lungo "sei stata…meglio d'un…medico".

"Ti preferivo quando eri sincero" sorrise Vanessa.

"Fa molto male?" aggiunse.

"Passerà…poi… la perdita del sangue... mi ha indebolito..."

"Cerca di riposare, io controllerò che i nostri amici nudisti non ci facciano brutte sorprese".

L'uomo accennò col capo di sì e si abbandonò fra le erbe; si sentiva estremamente spossato e provava negli orecchi un ronzio doloroso. La febbre non doveva tardare a sopraggiungere, già la pelle cominciava a bruciare e il suo respiro diventava affannoso.

La mercenaria si rialzò e, pensierosa, si passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Merda!" imprecò di nuovo, guardandosi intorno.

Cosa ci faceva una come lei - che aveva sempre detestato persino le vacanze in campeggio - in un posto del genere e per di più con un ferito?

Forse da sola - cioè senza lui che la rallentasse - sarebbe riuscita a cavarsela…magari avrebbe raggiunto uno dei villaggi che aveva sorvolato qualche ora prima a bordo della sua auto, poi di là avrebbe avvisato gli altri e Mayhem avrebbe mandato Rax o Dagger a prenderla.

Certo, il capo gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, ma almeno avrebbe portato a casa la pelle.

Matt gemette piano e si agitò. Cominciava a vaneggiare; dalle sue labbra, arse dai primi assalti della febbre, uscivano parole tronche e sconclusionate.

"Acqua..." balbettò, con voce rantolosa.

Vanessa esitò un momento.

In fondo cosa la tratteneva lì? Poteva esistere un debito di riconoscenza nei confronti di un uomo che aveva sempre trattato lei e i suoi amici come spazzatura? Che le aveva dato la caccia per anni e l'avrebbe con piacere vista marcire in galera fino alla fine dei suoi giorni?

E adesso eccolo davanti a lei, non più potente e pericoloso, ma debole e completamente indifeso.

La cosa più saggia sarebbe stata levargli la maschera per scoprire finalmente l'identità del misterioso leader di M.A.S.K. e poi andarsene, impiegando quella preziosa informazione per attenuare la collera di Mayhem.

L'uomo si lamentò ancora, più debolmente.

Vanessa deglutì in silenzio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ferito.

Poi, si voltò e si diresse verso il fiume.

CONTINUA

Che decisione prenderà la nostra rossa eroina?

Capitolo un po' lungo, lo so, ma adesso la storia entra nel vivo.

Un'altra cosa: all'epoca in cui scrissi la parte centrale di questa fic amavo follemente i romanzi di Emilio Salgari (beh, avevo dodici anni!), quindi non vi sorprendete se ci trovate tracce di "Jolanda, la figlia del Corsaro Nero" e cose del genere.

Grazie a chi ha avuto la pazienza di arrivare fin qui. A presto.

(1)Lo so che non si è mai visto nessuno dei personaggi impugnare un'arma da fuoco e che missili e raggi laser sono decisamente più glamour, ma - dico - è mai possibile che una mercenaria pronta a tutto come Vanessa non porti con sé una rivoltella anche solo per le emergenze? Mettiamola così: se non l'avesse avuta, sarebbero stati belli che spacciati e la storia non sarebbe nemmeno iniziata...:)


	3. Chapter 3 The Creeping Terror

Capitolo terzo

**THE CREEPING TERROR **(1)

Camminando più svelta che poteva, Vanessa tastò una per una le diverse tasche della sua uniforme fino a che non trovò quella dove ricordava di avere riposto tempo prima una piccola borraccia; la rigirò un istante tra le mani e le tornò in mente che lei e Rax avevano scherzato più volte su come l'avrebbero riempita…

Effettivamente le era capitato solo una volta di utilizzarla - non per l'acqua, ovvio, ma per il gin liscio - durante un appostamento particolarmente noioso.

Adesso invece era vuota, sfortunatamente: già, proprio una sfortuna, perché un goccio per tirarsi su le avrebbe fatto bene.

Avendo notato che l'acqua della laguna era malsana, si diresse - costeggiando la foresta - verso il fiume che distava non più di duecento metri; giunta presso la riva, vi si curvò per riempire il contenitore.

Sospirò, domandandosi senza volere se avrebbe mai rivisto quel farabutto di Sly, che a quell'ora probabilmente se ne stava stravaccato su una sdraio, fumando sigarette di pessima qualità come suo solito… chissà se lui e gli altri la stavano cercando, ormai dovevano per forza essersi accorti della sua scomparsa!

Riempì svelta la borraccia e tornò verso la laguna, guardandosi continuamente le spalle.

Quando vi giunse, l'agente di M.A.S.K. era caduto in un profondo torpore e giaceva, sull'erba, con le braccia leggermente allargate e la testa reclinata all'indietro.

Vanessa stava per chiamarlo, ma all'improvviso si ritrasse mandando un grido di orrore: sul suo petto, tra la maglietta e il tessuto dell'uniforme, stava accovacciato un ragno mostruoso dal corpo nero e peloso, le lunghe zampe rigate di giallo e ricoperte anch'esse da una schifosa peluria marrone.

Aveva otto occhi, brillanti come carbonchi, di grandezza ineguale, disposti gli uni vicini agli altri in forma d'una X.

L'animale - evidentemente attirato dall'odore del sangue - sembrava intenzionato a rimuovere la fasciatura della ferita.

"Oh, no, no…" mormorò la ragazza, disgustata "tutto ma non questo, io detesto i ragni!"

Poi però si guardò rapidamente intorno, raccolse un grosso ramo e, vincendo il ribrezzo che quella creatura le ispirava, si avvicinò all'uomo.

Deglutì, fissando la bestia che nel frattempo si era accorta del suo arrivo e si era girata verso di lei, scrutandola con i suoi strani occhietti da alieno; con un gesto repentino la colpì con la punta del bastone scagliandola al suolo zampe all'aria. Poi, tirò fuori il coltello e la trafisse, inchiodandola al terreno.(2)

Trattenendo a stento un conato di vomito, si appoggiò con la schiena a un albero e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte.

"Giuro che se esco viva da questa storia corso di sopravvivenza lo faccio davvero…" disse tra sé e sé.

In quel momento vide l'uomo tentare di rialzarsi.

"V-Vanessa…" mormorò, quasi sorpreso di vederla lì.

"Hai sete?" gli chiese lei.

"Sì…ho la gola arsa…per la febbre" disse, ma subito ricadde all'indietro.

La donna si curvò su di lui e, più delicatamente che poté, gli sfilò la pesante maschera metallica posandola lì accanto sull'erba.

Lo fissò in volto e, senza alcuna esitazione, lo riconobbe.

Guardandolo negli occhi, si rese conto che se solo avesse avuto la forza di farlo avrebbe tentato di impedirglielo; ma non l'aveva e, quando lei gli sollevò il capo e gli accostò alle labbra la borraccia, bevve avidamente mandando un sospiro di soddisfazione.

Poi, però, chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e rimase immobile.

Lei tornò a fissarlo: accidenti, Matt Trakker, questa sì che era una sorpresa!

Il multi-milionario filantropo che si divertiva a girare il mondo alla ricerca di opere d'arte da salvare, tradizioni neglette da preservare e altre sciocchezze… Dio, a volte, leggendo di lui sui giornali, aveva pensato che non potesse esistere una vita più oziosa e inutile della sua!

E invece proprio lui era stato il loro più temibile avversario, l'unico che fosse riuscito a mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a Miles Mayhem sventando uno a uno i suoi piani.

Gli si avvicinò di più e tornò a guardarlo: era mortalmente pallido, i capelli biondi appiccicati alla fronte madida di sudore, ma i suoi lineamenti regolari non erano stati alterati né dalla febbre né dal dolore.

Vanessa era curiosa: cosa poteva mai spingere un uomo che aveva tutto - classe, denaro, amicizie influenti - a rischiare la vita per aiutare persone che nemmeno conosceva e che non avrebbe mai più rivisto?

Beh, comunque - considerò - meglio una specie di bislacco Robin Hood con la fissa di salvare il mondo che un riccone annoiato buono solo per una partita di golf.

Strana la vita…da quel poco che aveva capito del comandante di M.A.S.K. durante i loro combattimenti si era fatta l'idea che dovesse trattarsi di un uomo razionale, abituato ad avere sempre tutto sotto controllo e a non mostrare debolezze. Adesso, invece, la sorte aveva deciso di giocargli un brutto tiro, costringendolo ad affidare la sua salvezza all'arbitrio una nemica.

Di più, a rivelare proprio a lei ciò che accuratamente celava persino ai suoi amici.

Gentilmente gli scostò dal volto una ciocca umidiccia e gli mise una mano sulla fronte, sentendo che bruciava.

A quel tocco, lui riaprì gli occhi e cercò di sollevarsi ancora una volta, senza riuscirvi, mentre Vanessa ritirò la mano, lesta come un fulmine e quasi vergognosa.

L'uomo fissò sconcertato la sua M.A.S.K. che giaceva, inutile, nell'erba.

"Guarda il lato positivo" lo anticipò lei, ormai tornata al solito spirito "molto probabilmente moriremo tutti e due in questa fogna e nessuno scoprirà il tuo segreto!"

Annottava rapidamente e l'agente di Veleno si rese conto che sarebbe stato necessario provare ad accendere un fuoco per scaldarsi e, soprattutto, tenere a distanza i predatori: non ne capiva granché di queste cose, ma mentre erano in viaggio Mayhem le aveva raccontato che le tribù locali adoravano una specie di dio giaguaro e, anche se non credeva ci fosse niente di particolarmente divino in tutto questo, era probabile che qualcuna di quelle bestie davvero di aggirasse nei dintorni.

Si diresse allora verso la boscaglia, con l'intenzione di attraversarne il lembo che copriva una specie di promontorio, dietro al quale scorreva il fiume; s'inoltrò fra le piante, che crescevano in tale numero e così vicine l'una all'altra da non permettere al sole di attraversare la volta verdeggiante che si chiudeva sopra i due fuggiaschi.

Raccolse parecchi rami secchi, ricchi di resina, che per fortuna abbondavano nei dintorni e poi s'allungò verso il fiume per riempire nuovamente la borraccia, affrettando il passo perché vedeva ormai il sole declinare e l'oscurità addensarsi tra i cespugli.

Quando tornò indietro Matt era sempre sdraiato, ma aveva gli occhi aperti, fissi sulle acque nerastre della laguna; la febbre doveva averlo ripreso, giacché aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e il viso leggermente arrossato.

Spostò lo sguardo sulla carcassa della migale che ancora giaceva, zampe all'aria, a pochi passi da lui.

"Non ti sarai mica preoccupato per me?" fece Vanessa "guarda che quello non è il primo tipaccio peloso e con molte zampe che tengo a bada…".

L'uomo, nonostante il malessere che lo assaliva, non trattenne un leggero sorriso e subito dopo chiuse gli occhi.

"Ecco la febbre che torna… mi dispiace, passerai una brutta notte".

"Tu, non io" ribatté lei con un sorriso che tolse alla frase ogni possibile retrogusto acre.

"Vado a raccogliere un altro po' di legna per il fuoco prima che faccia buio del tutto" aggiunse, temendo che quella che aveva già portato non fosse sufficiente per l'intera nottata.

Si era già caricata degli altri fastelli, quando in mezzo a una folta macchia di passiflore, udì un miagolio rauco che terminò in una specie di ululato.

L'agente di Veleno rabbrividì e si mise a correre, senza però lasciar andare la legna.

Trovò il milionario seduto con le spalle addossate a un tronco e l'aria decisamente angosciata.

"Hai sentito?" le domandò, appena la vide spuntare dal folto della vegetazione.

"Sì. Era un giaguaro, vero?" chiese a sua volta.

Lui annuì.

"Fa' presto ad accendere il fuoco" aggiunse, più debolmente "sembrava piuttosto vicino".

Vanessa accatastò le fascine in due punti a pochi passi di distanza l'uno dall'altro e poi, servendosi dell'accendino che portava sempre con sé, li accese senza difficoltà.

"Chi ha detto che fumare fa male alla salute?" mormorò tra sé e sé.

Andò a sedersi, gambe incrociate, accanto all'uomo che nel frattempo l'aveva seguita con lo sguardo.

"Stanotte…" disse, sentendo che la febbre l'assaliva di nuovo "non sarò in grado di aiutare nessuno…"

La donna si volse verso di lui e gli sorrise.

"Guarda che so cavarmela benissimo anche da sola" replicò.

"Infatti io ero preoccupato per il giaguaro…" precisò l'uomo, restituendole un tenue sorriso.

In quell'istante istante, nella tenebrosa foresta si levò un altro urlo, più prolungato del primo.

Il giaguaro certamente stava per scendere verso la laguna.

La notte, sulle rive di quella deserta laguna al margine di una foresta infestata da belve affamate e uomini ben poco amichevoli, s'annunciava difficile.

Vanessa si era accoccolata presso il ferito e dietro ai due fuochi che mandavano bagliori sinistri sulle piante vicine; teneva accanto a sé il coltello e la pistola e spiava ansiosamente il margine della foresta donde proveniva, di quando in quando, il lugubre ululato del giaguaro.

Mille rumori cominciavano a penetrare la notte, sia sugli isolotti e sui banchi della laguna ingombri di mangrovie e di manghi, sia fra le folte macchie che proiettavano le loro cupe ombre sulla riva.

Gracidii, sibili di rettili e urla acute di scimmie che riecheggiavano amplificate sotto la cupola vegetale che nascondeva il cielo.

La ragazza si sforzava di mostrarsi tranquilla e tuttavia, a ogni ululato del giaguaro, si avvicinava un po' di più all'uomo e rabbrividiva.

"Come finirà questa notte?" si chiedeva con angoscia "Avessi almeno con me la mia Frusta Magnetica, allora sì che a quella bestiaccia potrei persino insegnare qualche bel numero da circo! E invece non ho che pochi colpi da sparare e con questo buio potrei anche non riuscire a colpirla".

L'agente di M.A.S.K., al contrario, pareva che non udisse nulla; dormiva o meglio era assopito dalla febbre che abbatteva la sua vigorosa fibra, però di quando in quando si agitava violentemente, sbarrava gli occhi e pronunciava parole che non avevano senso.

Lei aveva rinunciato all'idea di calmarlo, giacché pareva che lui non sentisse nemmeno la sua voce e anzi sembrava addirittura aver dimenticato di averla vicina.

Intanto, l'ululato del giaguaro si faceva udire sempre più vicino.

Vanessa afferrò la pistola e tornò a fissare con profonda ansietà il margine della foresta: l'urlo dell'animale risuonò allora così vicino da far credere che si trovasse solo a pochi passi da loro.

E infatti, in mezzo a un folto cespo di passiflore che si alzava a metà costa, la donna vide d'improvviso scintillare fra le tenebre due punti verdastri, simili agli occhi di un enorme gatto.

"È là che mi spia" mormorò, mentre si sentiva bagnare la fronte di sudore freddo.

Gettò sul compagno uno sguardo disperato; l'uomo aveva sempre gli occhi chiusi, però continuava ad agitare le braccia e a pronunciare parole sconnesse.

Colla punta di un bastoncino riattizzò il fuoco più vicino, poi vi gettò sopra un fastello di legna resinosa: la fiamma s'alzò altissima, illuminando tutto il declivio della costa e gettando in aria numerose faville ardenti.

Il giaguaro, senza dubbio spaventato o irritato da quell'improvvisa fiammata, si era slanciato fuori dalla macchia di passiflore, ruggendo in modo spaventoso.

La luce proiettata dalle fiamme lo illuminava pienamente: era un magnifico animale lungo quasi due metri, con un mantello corto, fitto e morbido dalla tinta giallo-rossiccia a macchie nere orlate di rosso e il ventre biancastro.

Vedendo la donna in piedi dinanzi ai due fuochi, in un atteggiamento risoluto, con la pistola in pugno che mandava bagliori metallici alla luce dei due falò, si era fermato, corrugando il muso e mostrando i suoi formidabili denti color avorio.

La sua coda spazzava dolcemente le erbe, sollevando le foglie secche con uno scrosciare ruvido.

Non ululava più: coi baffi irti ringhiava sordamente, dardeggiando sulla donna uno sguardo carico di bramosia.

La fame doveva tentarlo, però i due fuochi lo trattenevano ancora e non osava slanciarsi verso l'uomo che, in preda alla febbre, continuava a vaneggiare.

Stette un momento immobile, poi fece alcuni passi ancora, sempre fissando Vanessa e accostandosi al fuoco; si muoveva lentamente, con passo elastico, quasi avesse paura di spaventarla.

La fissava, come se con i suoi occhi ipnotici fosse certo di riuscire a intrappolarla.

Lei, sempre immobile dietro ai due fuochi, con la pistola in pugno, sosteneva il suo sguardo cercando di mantenere il più possibile la calma, i muscoli irrigiditi nell'attesa dello scontro.

"Magari ci fosse qui Rax" pensò confusamente "mi sarebbe stato utile il suo tocco magico con gli animali…". (3)

La belva esitò un attimo, poi cercò di girare attorno ai due fuochi, prima quello di destra, poi quello di sinistra; Vanessa, comprendendo il pericolo che correva se l'animale riusciva a compiere quella manovra, s'abbassò rapidamente deponendo per un momento la pistola, raccolse da un falò un grosso ramo resinoso e glielo gettò contro colpendolo sul muso.

L'animale, sentendosi bruciare i baffi, mandò un ululato spaventoso e si dileguò a lunghi balzi sul margine della foresta, dove si fermò guardando con i suoi occhi fosforescenti e minacciosi i due uomini.

La donna allora trasse un profondo respiro di sollievo: il pericolo per il momento era scongiurato.

"Non so se riuscirei ad affrontarlo di nuovo" mormorò, asciugandosi il sudore che le bagnava la fronte.

Nonostante tutto quello che aveva affrontato fino ad allora, le pareva di non aver mai visto la morte così vicina.

Guardò Matt e vide che dormiva tranquillo; la febbre doveva avergli concessa un po' di tregua.

"Non si è accorto che quella bestiaccia stava per assalirci" disse "…meglio così: sono sicura che, nonostante tutto, si sarebbe alzato per intervenire e forse avrebbe fatto più male che bene".

Alzò gli occhi verso il margine della foresta e vide ancora il maledetto animale, ritto fra due cespugli, che la osservava seguendo attentamente tutti i movimenti che essa faceva.

Pareva di pessimo umore, perché lo si udiva brontolare.

"Speriamo che non abbia voglia di riprovarci…" mormorò, gettando sui fuochi altri fastelli di legna.

In quel momento udì l'uomo chiederle dell'acqua.

"Ancora la febbre?" gli domandò, porgendogli la borraccia e aiutandolo a sollevarsi un po'.

"Già, temo che ne avrò fino all'alba" ansimò lui.

Si guardò intorno con ansia improvvisa e aggiunse: "…e il giaguaro?".

"L'ho fatto fuggire" ribatté lei "gli ho accarezzato il muso con un tizzone acceso e lui non l'ha presa benissimo".

Il milionario la guardò per la prima volta con ammirazione.

"Accidenti!" disse "allora mi sa che sono ufficialmente in debito con Veleno…"

"Oh, sì, di un po' d'acqua" scherzò lei.

Anche qui una citazione, dall'episodio n. 13 stavolta: lì erano bruchi giganti, qui un ragnone peloso…

Ok, è una scena politicamente scorretta, ma Vanessa non ha esattamente quel che si dice una coscienza animalista.

Rivedendo qualche puntata in rete ho notato che il povero Sly viene costantemente inseguito e aggredito (per lo più senza alcuna plausibile spiegazione) da animali di ogni genere: orsi polari, facoceri, cagnolini e così via.

8


	4. Chapter 4 The MASK and the face

Capitolo quarto

**THE M.A.S.K. AND THE FACE**

Un altro rapido crepuscolo tropicale già cedeva il passo alla notte; l'aria ancora tiepida si riempiva delle strida dei batraci, mentre gli uccelli si erano già ritirati nei loro nidi e soli svolazzavano intorno, con bruschi zig zag, dei grossi pipistrelli dal corpo peloso.

Dalle acque della laguna divenute ora color dell'inchiostro si levava una nebbiolina leggera, odorosa di muschio e di foglie marcite.

Vanessa, esausta per le lunghe ore di veglia e lo scontro col giaguaro, si sollevò faticosamente dal giaciglio d'erba che aveva preparato quando c'era ancora luce a sufficienza; massaggiandosi le schiena indolenzita, s'allungò verso il fuoco che era stata attenta ad alimentare costantemente tutto il giorno, ben sapendo che erano state proprio quelle fiamme a salvarli dal temibile predatore non molte ore prima, e vi gettò sopra alcune fascine per ravvivarlo.

Aprì e sfilò la parte superiore della tuta liberando le braccia con evidente soddisfazione - la semplice canotta nera aderiva alla sua pelle lucida di sudore - e slacciò le diverse cinghie che adornavano la divisa.

Poi, con un sospiro si lasciò di nuovo cadere pesantemente accanto all'uomo, che nel frattempo aveva seguito i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo.

"Non dovrebbero già averci trovati?" domandò, levando lo sguardo ansioso verso la volta verdeggiante che li sovrastava.

"Probabilmente l'anomalia elettromagnetica che ha messo fuori uso i nostri veicoli impedisce loro di alzarsi in volo" rispose lui, pensieroso "e la giungla così fitta ostacola le ricerche".

Vanessa abbassò gli occhi sulle braci ardenti di fronte a lei, visibilmente angosciata.

"So cosa stai pensando" esclamò a un tratto, brusca.

"Pensi che Mayhem se la sia già data a gambe mollandomi qui, mentre i tuoi amici si staranno dannando l'anima per cercarti".

"Beh, ti assicuro che non è così" aggiunse, la voce appena incrinata "sono sicura che non si fermerà finché non mi avrà trovata!".

Lui scosse il capo.

"Sei completamente fuori strada" replicò "sei un agente in gamba e per Veleno sarebbe una grossa perdita non riportarti a casa".

Vanessa si strinse nelle spalle e chiuse gli occhi, sistemandosi con le spalle contro un grosso tronco.

Era stanca, dannatamente stanca…aveva fame e l'umidità della foresta le era entrata nelle ossa.

E se non fossero riusciti a trovarli? Se avessero già interrotto le ricerche? Era poi così sicura che Mayhem avrebbe impiegato tanto tempo e denaro per cercarla?

Sulle prime si era preoccupata che a salvarli sarebbe stata la squadra di M.A.S.K., perché in quel caso era chiaro che per lei si sarebbero aperte le porte di una prigione federale… man mano che passavano le ore, invece, aveva iniziato persino a sperare di veder spuntare all'improvviso uno dei loro veicoli dal folto della vegetazione.

Meglio in galera che in quel posto maledetto, pensò ancora una volta con un brivido.

Forse la giungla impenetrabile sarebbe diventata la loro tomba, magari tra qualche anno un esploratore avrebbe casualmente trovato le loro ossa scarnificate dagli animali selvatici.

Che fine assurda per entrambi, soli e senza nemmeno il conforto di una persona amica accanto!

Ricacciò indietro il groppo che sentiva in gola e si morse le labbra.

Se avesse avuto una compagnia diversa, probabilmente avrebbe già ceduto alle lacrime.

Ma non poteva.

No, dannazione, che non poteva!

Meglio soffocare l'angoscia dietro la consueta aria sarcastica e sperare che lui non avesse fatto caso alla sua momentanea debolezza.

"Posso farti una domanda?" chiese a un tratto Matt, rompendo il silenzio che gravava su di loro come una coltre gelida.

"Ok" rispose Vanessa stancamente "basta che non sia la solita domanda".

Lui nella penombra riuscì a distinguere il sorrisetto ironico che le era comparso sulla faccia.

"Ovvero: cosa ci fa una ragazza come te nella squadra di Veleno?"

Questa volta fu l'uomo a sorridere, scuotendo la testa.

"Touché" ammise.

"Già" fece lei "e comunque la mia vita privata non ha nulla di particolarmente interessante. Piuttosto, la tua" proseguì, volgendosi verso l'altro "signor multi-milionario filantropo con la fissa di salvare il mondo…".

"Non provarci" s'irrigidì lui.

Vanessa sospirò.

"Nonostante tutto quello che è successo" replicò "non riesci ancora a fidarti di me".

"Ma non importa" aggiunse dopo un istante "l'ostilità delle gente ha smesso di farmi male molto tempo fa".

Matt si rendeva conto che la sua risposta era suonata molto più secca di quanto avrebbe voluto e desiderava parlarle ancora, ma non riuscì a farsi venire in mente niente che non smentisse la sua posizione di intransigente avversario di Veleno e così preferì tacere.

Tuttavia, l'eco dell'amarezza che - per la prima volta - le aveva venato la voce era ancora sospesa tra loro, palese e quasi tangibile.

L'uomo rimase qualche istante in silenzio, osservando pensieroso le spirali di fumo che si contorcevano verso l'alto nell'aria umida.

Dannazione, ancora una volta il suo maledetto carattere! Diffidente e così abituato a comandare che non si rendeva conto di essere talvolta quasi dispotico con chi gli stava vicino… dietro quell'apparenza efficiente e imperturbabile aveva soffocato il dolore per la morte di Andy, chiudendo il suo cuore a ogni tenerezza che non fosse destinata a Scott e gettandosi con tutte le sue forze nella lotta contro chi quella morte aveva causato.

Ma in tutta quella orrenda storia Vanessa non c'entrava niente: nonostante il loro passato, non lo aveva abbandonato e anzi si era presa cura di lui meglio che aveva potuto, anche rischiando la propria vita.

E lui l'aveva ripagata con freddezza e distacco.

Poi - considerò - non poteva ignorare la tristezza che la donna aveva tradito udendo le sue parole; c'era qualcosa dietro che non sapeva, pur conoscendo a memoria le note biografiche che il computer centrale di M.A.S.K. aveva messo insieme su ciascun agente di Mayhem.

La chiamò piano e, non ottenendo risposta, le si accostò trascinandosi sul tappeto di foglie secche che copriva il terreno.

Si era addormentata.

Giaceva su un fianco, con un braccio ripiegato sotto la testa in una posa graziosa e la pesante massa di capelli sparsa disordinatamente sulle spalle e la schiena.

Alla tremula luce del falò che tingeva di bagliori rossastri la chioma fulva della ragazza, indugiò sulla curva sinuosa dei fianchi, che l'aderente tuta blu petrolio di solito più che nascondere rivelava, la bocca piena dalle labbra appena dischiuse, le lunghe gambe agili.

Scosse di nuovo la testa, questa volta con un mezzo sorriso.

"Piena di fuoco" mormorò "e insieme fragile: praticamente un mix letale".

Sorrise di nuovo nell'oscurità e, ascoltando il suo respiro regolare, si dispose ad attendere l'alba.

§§§§

"Complimenti, bel modo di montare la guardia!" la voce di Matt Trakker fu per Vanessa una sveglia decisamente fastidiosa "Anche questo lo insegnano ai corsi di addestramento di Veleno?".

Le parole erano sferzanti, ma il tono decisamente più amichevole della sera precedente.

La ragazza grugnì e si tirò su a metà, strofinandosi gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno; sbuffò e si stirò lentamente.

Poi, con aria disgustata, prese con due dita una specie di grossa larva di coleottero che durante la notte le era salita sul braccio e la gettò nell'erba.

"Uff…" esalò, la voce un po' impastata "comincio ad averne abbastanza di questo campeggio fuori programma…e cosa c'è di meglio per cominciare la giornata di una buona dose di sano sarcasmo?"

Si raddrizzò e si guardò intorno, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per ravviarli un po'.

"Il mio regno per un bagno caldo e una tazza di caffè…" aggiunse in un sospiro.

Scosse la chioma come una criniera per liberarla dalle foglie che vi si erano impigliate mentre era sdraiata e iniziò a infilare nuovamente la tuta che le stava addosso come una seconda pelle, celando e lasciando però intuire i contorni morbidi del suo corpo.

Il milionario notò che aveva un modo tutto suo di stirarsi, come se sciogliesse i muscoli, come un felino prima di spiccare un salto.

A un tratto l'agente di Veleno gemette di frustrazione quando una ciocca si impigliò nella lampo: ora il suo corpo teso, mentre se ne stava semivestita a gambe divaricate per mantenere l'equilibrio, lasciava senza fiato con la sensualità di ogni sua curva, con la sua femminilità piena.

Alla fine, non prima di aver lottato qualche secondo ancora, riuscì a liberare i capelli e a chiudere la dannata uniforme.

"Avrai pure la spalla a brandelli" sibilò in direzione di Matt con un sorrisetto ironico stampato sulle labbra "ma gli occhi ti funzionano benissimo…".

L'uomo sorrise per dissimulare l'imbarazzo di essere stato colto in fallo.

"Beh, se l'alternativa sono enormi ragni pelosi e insetti mollicci…" ribatté prontamente, senza abbassare lo sguardo.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." fece lei, sistemando il coltello nel fodero che portava alla cintura.

"Adesso vado a cercare la colazione e ti farò pagare il tuo pessimo senso dell'umorismo lasciandoti a bocca asciutta".

Capitolo breve, in qualche modo interlocutorio: vi prego di credere che lavorare su 'sti due è una faticaccia!

Note&Credits: Stavolta il titolo è una citazione della famosa pièce di Luigi Pirandello "La maschera e il volto", ma il gioco di parole era possibile solo in inglese.

Alla fine ciascuno di noi indossa almeno una maschera: alcune possiamo levarcele facilmente, solo con un gesto, mentre altre fanno parte così intimamente di noi che abbandonarle richiede fatica e sofferenza.

E spesso non ne siamo capaci.


	5. Chapter 5 UNMASKED

Bene, bene miei cari lettori (cari? ma, soprattutto, lettori?) questa volta scopriamo qualcosa di più della storia di Vanessa e delle ragioni che l'hanno spinta a dedicare la sua vita al male, o almeno a qualcosa del genere.

Capitolo Quinto

**UNM.A.S. **

La giornata era stata soffocante e Matt si era sorpreso a considerare che persino gli uccelli parevano far fatica a volare e sembravano trascinarsi stancamente, le piume appesantite e umide.

La notte appena calata al contrario era stupenda, stregata, verde.

E straordinariamente silenziosa: nessun suono s'udiva tra le fronde, quasi che la natura stessa cercasse riposo dopo quelle ore torride.

Sembrava di muoversi in un sogno - pensò il milionario - attraversando un silenzio denso come acqua tiepida, un silenzio irreale nella giungla mormorante, piena di insidie sconosciute.

Si guardò intorno e nonostante tutto rabbrividì: ogni ombra, ogni macchia scura che il fuoco appena rivelava, ogni profilo indistinto sembravano significare qualcosa di misterioso che, allo stesso tempo, tacevano.

Fugacemente spostò gli occhi sulla donna accanto a lui.

Erano due estranei: anzi, peggio, si erano combattuti per anni senza tregua ma senza, in fondo, nemmeno conoscersi.

E poi si erano ritrovati l'uno di fronte all'altra inaspettatamente, senza difese, senza avere avuto il tempo di elaborare nessuna strategia.

Un osservatore esterno non avrebbe notato nulla di strano nel loro comportamento, nella loro espressione; dai loro gesti - i gesti di chi, per lavoro e per carattere, è abituato a dissimulare e a celare le proprie emozioni - quasi nulla trapelava del profondo tormento che stavano entrambi vivendo.

L'agente di M.A.S.K. non poteva fare a meno di considerare la stranezza degli eventi: parecchi anni prima a suo padre era capitato qualcosa di simile - precipitare in una foresta sperduta e avere a che fare con popolazioni fuori dalla storia - con la differenza che allora lui non solo ne era uscito senza un graffio, ma si era anche guadagnato la gratitudine del capo tribù e un magnifico, potentissimo, cristallo.

Al contrario, lui era riuscito a farsi infilzare da una stupida freccia, a mettere la sua vita nelle mani di una nemica e, cosa ancor più grave, aveva permesso a Vanessa di scoprire la sua identità.

Era certo che quando - se!- fossero tornati a casa lei avrebbe utilizzato ciò che aveva saputo contro di lui, contro tutti loro…insomma, aveva messo in pericolo la sua squadra e forse anche la sua stessa famiglia.

Ah, no, certamente suo padre non sarebbe stato fiero di lui, l'avrebbe guardato con quella sua solita aria bonaria ma, in fondo, di compiacenza: gli voleva bene, senza dubbio, eppure Matt sentiva che - per lui - non sarebbe mai stato alla sua altezza, mai, nonostante i milioni di dollari in banca e la sua vita così apparentemente perfetta.

Sospirò appena.

E poi c'era Scott…

"Devo dire che preferivo le tue pessime battute" esclamò a un tratto Vanessa "ho sempre odiato gli uomini taciturni".

Lui non rispose, limitandosi a fissare le fiamme che crepitavano piano.

La donna allora gli si avvicinò e gli toccò dolcemente il braccio; i suoi capelli, folti e spettinati, gli sfioravano il viso mentre si piegava su di lui.

"Cosa c'è?" aggiunse, così vicina che il suo alito avrebbe potuto confondersi con quello di lui "sei triste, stasera?"

Il milionario sospirò di nuovo.

"Sto pensando a mio figlio…"

"Scott, non è vero?" lo interruppe lei.

"Sì, ma… come?" si allarmò Matt.

"Vacci piano con la paranoia" ribatté lei, sorridendo "l'altra sera, quando avevi la febbre, l'hai chiamato più volte".

Lui annuì.

"Sarà terrorizzato, adesso" disse con profonda amarezza "sarà disperato, si starà chiedendo dove sono…se sono vivo o morto".

Esitò un istante.

"Io sono tutta la sua famiglia".

"Già" fece lei "ricordo quando i giornali erano pieni della triste storia del milionario rimasto precocemente vedovo con un figlio piccolo da tirar su".

"E ricordo anche di aver pensato che è meglio piangere sui sedili posteriori di una Rolls Royce piuttosto che su quelli di un vagone del metrò" aggiunse dopo un secondo.

Matt le lanciò uno sguardo gelido e Vanessa si pentì istantaneamente delle sue parole.

"Bah" proseguì, allora, con tono più leggero "questo genere di cose non ha mai fatto per me: un capo con smanie da grande dittatore, un paio di colleghi perennemente sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi… questo è il mio massimo in tema di famiglia".

"Ma come puoi dire una cosa del genere?" esclamò a quel punto l'agente di M.A.S.K. con energia, incapace di trattenersi.

"Io senza Scott mi sentirei perduto…e quando mio fratello è morto, una parte di me è morta insieme a lui. Mi ci sono voluti dei mesi per ricominciare a vivere normalmente e, a volte, la sua mancanza è un dolore così atroce da levarmi il fiato".

Allora fu Vanessa a tacere, le spalle contro un grosso tronco e lo sguardo che vagabondava lontano, frugando le mille ombre che l'alba addensava pian piano.

Trasse a sua volta un sospiro.

"Ti invidio, sai?" disse in un soffio, con timido imbarazzo "Voglio dire… aver amato qualcuno come tu ami loro".

"E invece se mi guardo indietro non ricordo niente del genere, niente di lontanamente simile".

"No, non saltare alle conclusioni più ovvie, non immaginare un'infanzia disagiata o genitori violenti. Niente di tutto questo. Mio padre è…era" si corresse "un uomo ricco e potente".

"Ok, non quanto te" precisò, notando l'espressione meravigliata del compagno "ma quasi".

"Strano, eppure non ho mai sentito parlare della Warfield Enterprise" replicò l'uomo, incredulo.

"Questo semplicemente perché non esiste: lui non era un business man, a dire la verità credo che non abbia lavorato un solo giorno in vita sua… sempre che per _lavoro_ non s'intenda raccogliere gli affitti delle proprietà di famiglia, contemplare la galleria dei ritratti degli antenati e non perdere occasione di annoiare il prossimo col racconto di come nel 1101 il terzo Barone Warfield al ritorno dalla Prima Crociata in Terra Santa abbia fondato il villaggio che ancora oggi porta il suo nome… uno squallido buco nel Berkshire con più cani randagi che abitanti" proseguì Vanessa con aria disgustata.

"Capisci? Magari avremmo potuto incontrarci a un thè dalla regina Elisabetta e non in questa fogna".

"Sinceramente, non ti ci avrei vista con un cappellino color pastello a sorseggiare Earl Grey" ribatté lui.

"Infatti sono scappata appena ho potuto. Non metto piede in quel posto da anni e…"

Esitò un istante.

"Quando lui è morto, l'ho saputo solo mesi dopo tramite il notaio di famiglia".

"Mi dispiace" mormorò lui.

"Oh, non dispiacerti per mio padre" replicò Vanessa, adesso con palese sofferenza "era un tronfio anaffettivo bastardo. Non ricordo una sola volta in cui mi abbia abbracciata, o consolata, o anche solo guardata con tenerezza.

Per lui sono nata con addosso la più grande delle colpe, aver provocato la morte dell'unica che avesse mai amato. Non mi ha mai maltrattata, no, ma i suoi silenzi, il tocco gelido della sua indifferenza, erano più dolorosi di uno schiaffo in faccia.

Potevo diventare la figlia perfetta, la moglie perfetta, la madre perfetta… ma ho capito che della sua approvazione non mi importava niente.

E di quella degli altri ancora meno".

Si portò fugacemente una mano agli occhi e poi tacque, la testa china sul petto, respirando piano.

Niente di più facile che diventassi una ribelle - considerò Matt.

"Non fraintendermi" concluse Vanessa, che ormai aveva ripreso il controllo di sé "non rinnego ciò che ho fatto e non voglio giustificazioni. Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno e di sicuro non le cerco da te".

L'uomo la fissò per una frazione di secondo e poi distolse lo sguardo.

Vanessa lo sconcertava: era diversa da ogni altra donna che avesse mai incrociato sul suo cammino, un concentrato assolutamente incomprensibile di contraddizioni.

C'era - doveva ammetterlo - qualcosa di indomito, di selvaggio nel suo modo di vivere.

Avrebbe potuto avere tutto e invece aveva scelto di avere solo se stessa.

Avrebbe potuto aspirare a un'esistenza perfetta e invece aveva voluto solo la sua libertà.

In passato aveva visto l'agente di Veleno solo come un'avversaria temibile, negli ultimi giorni aveva imparato ad apprezzarne il coraggio e la compassione, eppure quella sera accanto a lei, nella tiepida oscurità odorosa di foglie, non sentì la sua forza, ma la sua ferita segreta.

Azzardò un gesto di tenerezza, le prese la mano e la tenne nella sua.

Note&credits:

Il riferimento alla storia del padre di Matt è all'episodio n. 39, Green Nightmare.

Dunque, pare che nel canon Scott sia stato adottato e Matt sia sempre stato single. A parte l'assoluta inverosimiglianza di quest'ultima cosa, in alcune fiction ho letto di una moglie prematuramente scomparsa e l'idea mi è piaciuta, così ho deciso di utilizzarla qui.

La frase sui sedili posteriori della Rolls è della mitica Marylin Monroe.

Ovviamente la storia di Vanessa è del tutto inventata: l'unica cosa vera è che la Prima Crociata fu chiamata la Crociata dei Nobili e che finì nel 1099 con una vittoria per la cristianità, per il resto pare che non vi abbia partecipato nessun barone. Tantomeno inglese.

Warfield, invece, è davvero una cittadina del Berkshire, pare molto carina. Non me ne vorranno i suoi abitanti, ma a una come Vanessa la provincia inglese non poteva che andare stretta!

Alla prossima.


	6. Chapter 6 The DeathStone

Capitolo sesto

E le piramidi misteriose? Le abbiamo lasciate un po' "sullo sfondo", anche metaforicamente parlando. Ecco qui che ricompaiono, insieme a strane rocce incise e a inquietanti altari di pietra.

**THE DEATH STONE **

"Ehi!"

Vanessa lo scosse energicamente.

"Svegliati!"

Matt sbatté le palpebre, aprì gli occhi di malavoglia e tentò una debole protesta, ma l'espressione seria e tesa dell'agente di Veleno ebbe l'effetto di fargli passare all'istante ogni residua sonnolenza.

Si tirò su a fatica e le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

"Ascolta" disse lei "poco fa ho sentito un fruscio tra gli alberi, sono corsa a vedere e ho trovato dei rami piegati e una specie di impronta nel fango…non posso esserne sicura al cento per cento" aggiunse, preoccupata "ma mi sembrava di un uomo e non di un animale".

"Potrebbero averci trovati".

Matt si passò una mano sul viso, pensieroso.

"Certo" considerò "poteva essere un'avanguardia in esplorazione, altrimenti - se fossero stati di più - avrebbero colto l'occasione per attaccarci subito".

"Questo vuol dire che potrebbe tornare da un momento all'altro con i rinforzi".

Vanessa annuì.

"Dobbiamo muoverci. Ce la fai a camminare?" gli chiese.

"Non credo di avere molte alternative" ribatté lui.

Si sollevò, non senza difficoltà, e si appoggiò al tronco ai piedi del quale aveva dormito.

La spalla pulsava ancora dolorosamente ma per fortuna, considerò, si sentiva abbastanza bene da affrontare una marcia nella foresta; fece qualche passo, mentre Vanessa lo guardava con un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione.

"Allora" le disse, rivolgendole un mezzo sorriso "Ti sbrighi?".

Lei scrollò le spalle, divertita, e s'avviò con lui in direzione della laguna.

Percorse velocemente il tratto di giungla che li separava dal fiume e giunse fino al punto dove aveva legato la canoa qualche giorno prima.

A un tratto Matt la vide correre fino alla riva, lanciando un grido.

"Che succede?" domandò allarmato quando l'ebbe raggiunta.

Vanessa gli rivolse uno sguardo sconfortato: la cima con cui aveva ormeggiato a una radice di mangrovia la piroga che aveva salvato loro la vita era stata tranciata di netto e la barchetta era scomparsa.

"Maledizione!" esclamò, rabbiosa "Sono stata una stupida, avrei dovuto controllare che fosse ancora al suo posto…e ora come faremo?" aggiunse, visibilmente scossa.

"Non credo avresti potuto farci niente" replicò lui "è chiaro che la nostra spia mattiniera l'ha trovata e ha pensato di tornare al suo villaggio più comodamente, togliendo a noi la possibilità di scappare".

Vanessa non trattenne un gesto di stizza, le labbra premute in una linea esangue.

"Coraggio" le disse lui, posandole una mano sul braccio "non tutto è perduto, risaliremo il fiume verso il Cerro Palotoa e magari, se la giungla sarà meno fitta lungo le rive, qualcuno potrebbe avvistarci dall'alto".

La donna sbuffò, ma parve tranquillizzarsi un po'.

"L'ottimismo al di là di ogni ragionevolezza fa parte del pacchetto _milionario con la fissa di salvare il mondo_?" chiese con un sorriso appena accennato.

"Pacchetto completo" confermò lui.

"Prendere o lasciare".

OOOOO

Camminarono per circa tre ore attraversando una foresta densa e umida, ma con sentiero visibile tra i cespugli; a volte dovettero attraversare, tenendosi per mano quando il percorso si faceva troppo accidentato, delle piccole _cochas_ con il fondo insidioso e l'acqua alle ginocchia.

Giunsero poi, costeggiando il piccolo corso d'acqua, nei pressi di quello che Matt credette di riconoscere nel Rio Inchipato, un affluente del Madre de Dios che sfociava non lontano dal Palotoa.

Lo attraversarono, con l'acqua alla vita, sostenendosi a vicenda per non cedere alla forza della corrente o scivolare sul greto limaccioso; poi iniziarono a risalire il fiume camminando presso le sue sponde. Di tanto in tanto si guardavano intorno e indietro temendo di veder spuntare dal folto degli alberi qualche presenza minacciosa.

A un tratto furono costretti, a causa del fondo sabbioso e fangoso, ad attraversare il fiume per cercare di avanzare su parti più consistenti in modo da fare meno fatica.

"Guarda il lato positivo" ansimò l'uomo, afferrandosi a una roccia per mantenere l'equilibrio "almeno non ci stanno seguendo…".

"Dovrebbero essere dei pazzi" replicò Vanessa, acida "per venirci dietro in questo posto di merda".

"E comunque il tuo ottimismo comincia a darmi sui nervi" aggiunse, passandosi una mano sulla fronte umida di sudore.

"Ok. Allora molto probabilmente moriremo sfracellati sulle rocce, o annegati, o divorati da un coccodrillo oppure fatti a pezzi da indigeni famelici, o ancora…"

"Se non fossi così stanca ti avrei già strangolato" lo interruppe lei, con un mezzo sorriso.

Nel pomeriggio, dopo aver camminato a lungo, decisero di fermarsi per dormire su una grande spiaggia circondata da alberi alti circa cinquanta metri.

"Mi sorprendi, sai?" disse a un tratto Vanessa.

L'uomo le lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa.

"Non hai ancora detto: potrebbe andare peggio, potrebbe piovere!".

In quell'istante si udì un tuono fragoroso e dopo qualche istante cominciò davvero a cadere una pioggerellina fitta e insistente.

"Fammi un piacere" esclamò Matt, guardando il cielo con aria afflitta "Lascia l'ottimismo a me".

OOOOO

Durante la notte aveva continuato a piovere e il fiume era aumentato rapidamente di livello; come se non bastasse, la temperatura era scesa e c'era un vento fastidioso, tanto che non sembrava nemmeno di trovarsi nella giungla bensì a tutt'altra latitudine.

Prima dell'alba Matt e Vanessa avevano ripreso il cammino e avanzavano con difficoltà sotto la pioggia, affondando nel fango a volte fino alle ginocchia e stando attenti a non calpestare le pericolosissime razze di fiume.

Verso mezzogiorno la pioggia cessò, ma il cielo era ancora coperto da nubi minacciose e in lontananza si scorgeva il Cerro Palotoa sommerso dalla _neblina_.

In quelle condizioni, considerò l'uomo con apprensione, anche se qualcuno dei suoi fosse riuscito ad alzarsi in volo sarebbe stato impossibile scorgerli; allo stesso tempo, per loro era molto più difficile orientarsi e capire se stavano seguendo la direzione giusta.

A un tratto Vanessa gli fece un cenno ed entrambi si avvicinarono a una roccia di forma tondeggiante che si ergeva sulla sponda del fiume; era scura, sembrava di origine vulcanica e comunque molto differente da tutte quelle che la circondavano.

"Guarda!" gli disse la donna, indicando una serie di figure incise sulla superficie scabra della pietra: c'erano cerchi concentrici e spirali accanto a simboli astronomici, come una specie di sole con raggi triangolari o rettilinei.

E ancora insiemi di punti che ricordavano l'orma di un felino e segni tridigiti, come impronte di uccelli.

"Accidenti" mormorò Matt.

Al centro della roccia si stagliavano, rozzamente incisi, alcuni glifi diversi dagli altri: strani disegni cefaliformi che parevano maschere deformate e in mezzo un segno più grande di tutti, raffigurante una sorta di mostruoso essere dall'enorme testa rotonda e con almeno sei lunghi tentacoli.

"Dando per scontato che né tu né i tuoi amici mascherati siate mai passati da queste parti prima" disse Vanessa "cosa diavolo rappresentano queste incisioni?".

L'uomo scosse il capo.

"Non ne ho idea" ribatté, pensieroso "ma non mi piace affatto".

OOOO

Malgrado il cielo fosse ancora nuvoloso, il caldo umido non aveva tardato a farsi sentire e le zanzare, insieme a fastidiosi moscerini che s'infilavano sottopelle, avevano iniziato a rendere la vita difficile ai due fuggiaschi.

Camminarono per circa due ore, stando attenti a non cadere sul fondo irto di pietre scivolose e aguzze.

Spesso erano costretti a lasciare il fiume perché era troppo profondo e le sue rive nascondevano pantani insidiosi dove sarebbe stato impossibile non affondare; s'inoltrarono così nella selva intricata, faticando per aprirci la strada lungo il cammino e cercando di non perdere di vista il corso d'acqua.

Nel frattempo la _neblina_ aveva iniziato a dissolversi e Matt, sperando di trovare un punto un po' più elevato per riuscire a orientarsi meglio,

decise di entrare nella foresta, risalendo una ripida scarpata fangosa.

Una volta in cima i due avanzarono per un poco nella fitta giungla fino a che, a un certo punto, l'inclinazione del suolo cambiò tramutandosi in una parete piuttosto ripida che li obbligò ad aiutarsi con le mani per andare avanti.

Il suolo era ricoperto da bassi arbusti spinosi e Vanessa, saggiando col suo coltello il terreno, si accorse che lo strato non era profondo e che la lama toccava quasi subito uno strato roccioso compatto, ma friabile, dello stesso colore scuro della pietra che avevano visto sulla riva del fiume.

"Credi che siamo su una delle misteriose piramidi?" domandò allora, dando voce al sospetto che aveva attraversato anche l'uomo.

Lui annuì, guardandosi intorno con un'incomprensibile e improvvisa apprensione.

Continuarono a salire lentamente, ma la visuale era ancora impedita dagli alti alberi che affondavano le radici nella terra più profonda, che avevano da poco lasciato; il percorso era difficile perché gli arbusti erano coperti da spine aguzze e i loro stivali affondavano nell'intricata massa vegetale, insinuandosi pericolosamente in anfratti bui che avrebbero potuto essere covo di serpenti velenosi.

Dopo circa mezz'ora, raggiunsero quella che sembrava la cima.

Guardandosi intorno, si resero conto che altre tre piramidi si ergevano davanti a loro, mentre sulla destra si stendeva a perdita d'occhio l'incontaminata foresta.

Anch'esse sembravano ricoperte da bassi arbusti e i loro margini apparivano regolari, come tagliati artificialmente.

A un tratto un enorme condor delle Ande si avvicinò planando, come per salutare i due uomini, tanto che quasi riuscirono a distinguerne i contorni del becco e del collo.

Matt seguitò a fissarlo mentre si allontanava, attraversato dalla sensazione che si trattasse dell'anima di una qualche oscura e dimenticata divinità che li stava controllando dall'alto.

In quel momento Vanessa lanciò un grido e si slanciò verso una specie di radura al centro della quale si ergeva una pietra piatta, alta circa un metro e mezzo a larga due.

La ragazza si avvicinò di più e chinandosi scorse un foro sul margine della roccia, circondato da incrostazioni nerastre.

Fu scossa da un brivido.

_Da quand'è che sei diventata così impressionabile?_ Disse imperiosa una voce dentro di lei.

_È chiaro che questa storia sta avendo strani effetti su di te. _

Scosse la testa, ma il silenzio rimbombava nelle sue orecchie come sangue e riempiva tutto lo spazio fuori e dentro di lei.

Sentiva un'insopportabile oppressione al petto, la testa pesante.

L'aria era densa, come liquida.

Provò a respirare profondamente, ma la sensazione non se ne andò.

Sbatté le palpebre, mentre i contorni delle cose si facevano sfocati.

D'un tratto, ebbe la sensazione che centinaia, migliaia di fantasmi si agitassero intorno a lei, contorcendosi in spirali sempre più vicine.

Sacrifici umani.

Allora era vero quello che si dice di posti, come quello, in cui centinaia di persone sono morte: non è come un cimitero, dove riposano persone morte in tempi e in luoghi diversi… no, qui tanti innocenti hanno cessato di vivere nella stessa maniera atroce e, più o meno, nello stesso momento.

Lo spazio era pieno dei loro spiriti inquieti.

La vibrazione si fece più intensa e Vanessa avvertì una specie di densa corrente d'aria, come di vapore, proveniente dalla roccia di fronte a lei, che l'assaliva.

In un istante quell'atmosfera tangibile aveva invaso lo spazio intorno a lei, formando una membrana sottile ma visibile.

Indietreggiò di un passo, si voltò e disperatamente cercò con lo sguardo l'uomo che era a pochi metri da lei.

Lo fissò e le apparve come attraverso il velo d'acqua d'una fontana, attraverso l'aria viva, vibrante e inquieta.

Gemette e barcollò, tanto che Matt si slanciò verso di lei temendo che crollasse a terra; la sostenne per un attimo, circondandola con le braccia.

"Andiamocene da qui" esclamò, con un tremito nella voce, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero "questo posto puzza ancora di morte".

Note&credits: il titolo è una citazione dal primo episodio della prima stagione della serie. I nomi e i luoghi sono veramente corrispondenti a località della foresta amazzonica (però credo si trovino tra Perù e Brasile) e in particolare alla zona dove alcuni esploratori hanno individuato delle strane piramidi, dette di Pantiacolla. Il grande condor è anche un riferimento agli uccelli giganti visti nell'episodio "Il segreto delle Ande".

Le rocce incise richiamano i famosi petroglifi rinvenuti a Pusharo, in Perù, attribuiti alle civiltà amazzoniche precolombiane.

Le _cochas_ sono piccole lagune nella foresta.

Come vedete, l'avvicinamento tra i due personaggi è molto lento e graduale: del resto, sono partiti lontani anni luce l'uno dall'altro e non sono ancora certa di dove e come riusciranno a incontrarsi davvero.


	7. Chapter 7 Jungle Oddity

Capitolo settimo

Finalmente ci siamo…

Chi mi sa dire cosa richiama questo "strano" titolo? Se non vi viene in mente, la soluzione è alla fine del capitolo.

**JUNGLE ODDITY**

Matt Trakker si appoggiò a un tronco e respirò profondamente il lievissimo sentore sulfureo che il vento portava fin lì.

Guardò in alto, verso mezzogiorno: dopo una giornata soffocante, un'enorme tempesta color ardesia stava oscurando il cielo, incitata dal vento del sud.

L'aria era elettrica, già impazzivano gli alberi e pareva che l'energia trattenuta per lunghe ore finalmente volesse rompere gli argini e scatenarsi, recando sollievo all'esausta foresta.

Gli giunse, da lontano, il grido malinconico di un uccello.

Erano entrambi stanchi e nervosi; qualche ora prima, davanti a una biforcazione, avevano discusso sulla direzione da prendere.

Lui aveva sostenuto che sarebbe stato meglio andare verso sud, perché da lì avrebbero potuto più facilmente raggiunto il villaggio da dove era partito giorni prima con la sua squadra.

Vanessa aveva protestato un po', ricordando di aver sorvolato a bordo di Manta dei gruppi di capanne lungo il fiume esattamente nella direzione opposta, ma poi alla fine aveva ceduto.

Avevano camminato per circa tre ore, ma poi erano stati costretti a lasciare il fiume perché era troppo profondo e le sue rive coperte da pantani fangosi dove sarebbe stato impossibile non affondare.

Si erano così inoltrati nella selva intricata, aprendosi il passo in mezzo alla vegetazione e cercando di non perdere di vista il corso d'acqua che rappresentava il loro principale punto di riferimento per non smarrirsi del tutto.

Come se non bastasse, fragorosi tuoni rimbombavano da lontano e lampi molto luminosi sembrava stessero accerchiando i due fuggiaschi; a ogni bagliore, riuscivano a distinguere i minimi dettagli degli alti alberi e dei rami degli arbusti, le cui radici si avviluppavano al suolo tra pietre e sterpi spinosi.

Non avevano mai visto niente di simile.

La volta celeste, percorsa da uno strano fragore e luccicanti balenii, aveva adesso assunto un colore tetro, quasi violaceo.

A un tratto, però, dopo una svolta si trovarono davanti a una ripida parete di granito grigio che sbarrava loro il passo.

Insormontabile.

L'agente di Veleno gli lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco.

"Lo sapevo!" gridò, rabbiosa "Sapevo che era la strada sbagliata!".

"Se ne eri così sicura" replicò lui, duro "perché mi hai seguito?".

"Sei solo un presuntuoso che pretende che tutto il mondo gli obbedisca" scattò Vanessa, piccata.

"Avrei dovuto liberarmi di te quando ancora potevo…"

Matt sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene.

"Cosa credi" ribatté "che per me sia piacevole essere finito qui in mezzo al nulla con una come te!?".

Per un attimo, alle sue parole aspre rispose solo il sordo brontolio del tuono.

Le nubi si erano addensate e l'atmosfera era satura di elettricità.

"Ingrato bastardo" sibilò lei e sollevò una mano come per colpirlo.

Ma l'uomo le afferrò energicamente il polso, fissandola in viso.

Una pesante goccia di pioggia gli sfiorò una tempia e, lentamente, rotolò sulla sua guancia.

Fu trascinato da un impulso segreto, un impulso più forte della ragione, e obbedì a quell'impulso di cui non avrebbe mai saputo dare ragione.

La guardò ancora negli occhi, la cinse con le braccia e la baciò.

La baciò con violenza e la strinse forte e cercò di schiuderle le labbra, ma erano strette.

Era ancora irritato e, mentre la stringeva, a un tratto la sentì tremare; la tenne stretta a sé e le sentì battere il cuore e schiudere le labbra e il capo le si rovesciò sulla sua mano.

Ora aveva iniziato a piovere forte e fitte gocce tiepide scivolavano sui loro abiti, sui capelli, sui loro volti che non accennavano a separarsi: non importava.

La pioggia scendeva opaca dalle nuvole nere, vicine a dissolversi nel nero del cielo.

Silenziosa cadeva nell'aria calda, disegnando un'ombra fredda sulla terra.

Poi d'improvviso Vanessa fece un passo indietro e allontanò Matt da lei con una spinta così violenta che l'uomo barcollò e per poco non perse l'equilibrio.

Si passò una mano sulle labbra e lo fissò con freddezza.

"Non provarci mai più!" ruggì.

Si voltò e passo svelto, quasi stesse scappando, scomparve nel fitto della foresta.

OOO

Per quanto possibile, nelle ore seguenti l'agente di Veleno aveva cercato di evitare l'uomo e di non rivolgergli la parola se non per lo stretto indispensabile.

Sapeva di aver reagito come al solito, da stronza aggressiva assolutamente incapace di gestire le proprie emozioni.

La verità era che si sentiva furiosa.

Con lui, certo, perché con un semplice gesto aveva confuso irrimediabilmente le linee prima così definite del loro rapporto.

Fino ad allora era stato tutto talmente chiaro, facile da capire…bianco o nero, amico o nemico, con me o contro di me.

Adesso, invece, era così confusa, quasi stordita!

Si era sempre circondata di persone di cui, alla fine, non le importava poi molto per non correre il rischio di deludere anche loro e di soffrire a sua volta. Per non mettere in discussione le sue certezze, che poi erano tutto ciò che possedeva.

Si era aggrappata alla vita semplice che aveva costruito e adesso, guardandosi indietro, non riusciva a trovare niente che l'aiutasse a capire ciò che le stava accadendo.

Ciò che - lo sentì, ancora prima di averlo chiaramente compreso - le era già accaduto.

Sì, Vanessa si sentiva furiosa.

Con lui, certo.

Ma ancora di più con se stessa.

Perché non aveva lottato, perché quel bacio le aveva lasciato addosso un fuoco che le ore trascorse non erano servite a spegnere.

Perché sapeva che se lui l'avesse toccata, se solo le avesse parlato di nuovo in un certo modo, non sarebbe riuscita a resistere nemmeno un altro istante.

Perché, nonostante tutto il suo coraggio, tremava di paura.

OOO

Chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi.

Dormire, sì, cadere in un sonno profondo e dimenticare tutto.

Ricominciare da capo, partendo da dove le cose erano facili e non così dannatamente complicate.

Vanessa si girò su un fianco e trattenne un sospiro: desiderava con tutte le sue forze addormentarsi, ma il cuore le batteva così forte che temeva potesse sentirlo persino lui, disteso al buio al suo fianco.

Desiderava dormire o, almeno, sperava di riuscire a fingere abbastanza bene perché lui la lasciasse in pace, ma era maledettamente difficile rilassarsi avvertendo la sua presenza così vicina che sarebbe bastato allungare la mano per toccarlo.

"Ehi…"

Matt le sfiorò appena una spalla e la sentì distintamente trasalire.

"Ascoltami, so che sei sveglia e stai cercando di ignorarmi. So che sei offesa e hai ragione".

Esitò un attimo.

"Hai perfettamente ragione" ripeté, come cercando le parole più adatte "ad essere in collera con me. Ho oltrepassato il limite".

Vanessa si voltò e lo fissò.

"Ho commesso un errore, non sarebbe dovuto accadere" continuò con difficoltà.

Assurdamente, deliziosamente in imbarazzo, considerò.

Si allungò verso di lui, seguitando a guardarlo con intensità.

"Ma tu parli sempre così tanto?" gli chiese in un soffio.

L'uomo sorrise.

"Beh…sì, soprattutto quando non so assolutamente cosa dire" rispose.

"Allora non dire niente…" mormorò Vanessa contro le sue labbra.

OOO

Gli occhi chiusi, il volto premuto sulla sua spalla, stretta contro il suo corpo solido e forte, Vanessa confusamente sentì che ogni bacio, ogni carezza di quell'uomo era per lei vita nuova, sangue vivo che le scorreva tumultuoso nelle vene spazzando via tutto il dolore, tutta la rabbia.

Che la sua vita - gli errori che aveva commesso, la solitudine che le era toccato attraversare - non fosse stata che il percorso che, alla fine, l'aveva condotta tra le sue braccia.

Che ogni altra cosa al di fuori di loro era irreale, quella notte.

Che forse la sua fuga affannosa poteva trovare, finalmente, riposo.

OOO

La foresta era oscura, tranne per la pallida luce della notte sulle fronde.

E silenziosa.

Matt fissò la giovane donna che dormiva al suo fianco, le dita ancora intrecciate alle sue.

Aveva capelli meravigliosamente belli - si sorprese a pensare - splendevano perfino nella notte come a volte splende l'acqua poco prima che sia giorno.

La guardava e faticava a capire quello che gli era accaduto, a dargli un nome che fosse per lui accettabile o anche solo riconoscibile.

Eppure, ripensava alle ore appena trascorse e gli sembrava che da esse si sprigionasse il profumo di una qualche sconosciuta felicità.

Si girò sulla schiena e spinse lo sguardo in alto, dove una pallida falce di luce faceva capolino tra nubi color lavagna.

Anni prima, suo padre aveva riportato a casa dalla giungla un meraviglioso, potentissimo cristallo.

Lui, forse qualcosa di ancora più prezioso.

_Note&credits:_

Bene, il titolo richiama quello dell'episodio n. 50 della prima serie, _Everglades Oddity_: lì la "stranezza" era la replica dello Space Shuttle adagiata in mezzo alle paludi, qui un'improbabile, romantica storia d'amore che sboccia tra due nemici e ci fa credere nel grande potere salvifico dei sentimenti.

Durerà? Non durerà?

Ormai siamo quasi alla fine.

Grazie a chi legge, che qualcuno commenti ormai ho perso la speranza…


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Vibrations

Capitolo ottavo

E dopo un momento di romanticismo ecco che la scena cambia di nuovo e ritroviamo le famose piramidi. Con sorpresa.

**BAD VIBRATIONS**

Vanessa sollevò lo sguardo verso la parete di roccia grigiastra che sbarrava loro il cammino e poi lo spostò sull'uomo al suo fianco.

"Giusto per essere chiara" disse sorridendo "penso ancora che tu sia un presuntuoso che pretende che il mondo intero gli obbedisca".

Matt incrociò le braccia e ricambiò il suo sorriso.

"Beh, a volte anche obbedire può essere piacevole" aggiunse maliziosamente.

Lei inclinò la testa di lato e rispose, dopo un istante: "Ok… questo te lo concedo. Ma solo perché sono stata io a deciderlo".

Tacquero entrambi per un lungo momento.

Ciò che era accaduto rimaneva sospeso tra loro come una presenza tangibile, qualcosa di così inaspettato che nessuno dei due aveva ancora idea di come affrontarlo.

L'agente di Veleno fu confusamente agitata da questi pensieri e rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a contemplare ancora un volta la roccia e poi l'occhio ancora pallido del sole, immobile sopra di loro.

Matt seguitò invece a fissarla, in silenzio: si era sempre considerato un uomo d'azione, raramente gli era capitato di non sapere cosa fare o cosa dire, e invece in quel momento si sentiva del tutto incapace di capire cosa le passasse per la mente!

Timido e strano fu il suo sguardo quando, in fretta e senza nessun preavviso, Vanessa gli si avvicinò e nascose il viso contro la sua spalla, con un sospiro che era quasi un flebile singhiozzo e stringendogli la mano nella sua, che tremava.

L'uomo sentiva la sua morbida guancia ardere contro la propria e il suo alito accarezzargli l'orecchio fino a provocargli un brivido; poi si staccò da lui, repentinamente come gli si era avvicinata, e rimase a fissarlo esitante.

"Ascoltami…" disse piano.

I suoi occhi erano ardenti, accesi da una recente emozione.

Occhi che promettevano e mantenevano.

D'improvviso però dei rumori provenienti dalla foresta di fronte a loro li fecero sobbalzare e, prima di riuscire a pensare a una qualsiasi strategia di difesa, si resero conto che i loro inseguitori erano ormai a poche decine di metri di distanza.

Matt non riuscì ancora a scorgerli in mezzo al fogliame, ma udì distintamente il sibilo delle loro maledette frecce; in una frazione di secondo, afferrò la mano di Vanessa e la trascinò via.

Corsero a perdifiato attraverso la boscaglia, tentando di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra loro e gli indigeni, le cui grida adesso risuonavano minacciose sotto la volta di vegetazione.

"Sono troppo vicini" ansimò lei "non ce la faremo…"

"Guarda!" esclamò d'un tratto Matt indicandole un varco tra gli alberi, cui sembrava corrispondere una specie di vecchio sentiero seminascosto dagli arbusti.

S'inoltrarono nella foresta, seguitando a muoversi velocemente, ma continuando a sentire le voci dei loro inseguitori che si facevano inesorabilmente sempre più vicine.

A un tratto sbucarono in una specie di piccola radura di forma circolare un lato della quale era occupato da una struttura di pietra che, sebbene coperta di muschio e piena di crepe, rivelava una chiara sagoma piramidale; era molto grande, alta almeno ottanta metri e con pareti assai inclinate, sulla cui facciata principale si apriva un piccolo varco a circa due metri dal suolo.

I due corsero verso la base della piramide, guardandosi angosciosamente indietro per cercare di capire quanto tempo avessero prima di essere raggiunti dai loro nemici.

La mente analitica di Matt osservò che la struttura era composta da centinaia di grandi blocchi di pietra tagliati in maniera regolare, disposti l'uno sull'altro; la superficie era levigata, nonostante i segni dell'erosione provocata dagli agenti atmosferici e il terreno che li ricopriva.

Il suolo circostante rivelava, qua e là, frammenti di ceramica colorata che spuntavano appena tra l'erba folta e tracce di oggetti di pietra ridotti in frantumi.

Guardando verso l'alto, confusamente pensò che certamente non si trattava di una formazione naturale e che doveva essere anche assai antica, molto più di altre strutture che aveva già visto in Ecuador.

Le grida sempre più vicine degli inseguitori e lo sguardo atterrito di Vanessa lo richiamarono alla realtà.

Si guardarono intorno con inquietudine: la giungla li accerchiava e davanti a loro la via era sbarrata dall'enorme piramide di pietra, praticamente erano in trappola.

E di lì pochi secondi decine di selvaggi armati fino ai denti sarebbero piombati loro addosso.

Col cuore in gola, Matt fissò la compagna rivolgendole una muta domanda; lei annuì senza una parola.

Muovendosi più velocemente che potevano, s'inerpicarono lungo la parete della piramide verso l'oscuro ingresso che avevano notato poco prima, con la speranza di riuscire a infilarvisi senza essere visti e nascondersi.

Vanessa riuscì ad aggrapparsi a una sporgenza sul bordo inferiore del varco e, puntellandosi con i piedi e le ginocchia, si tirò su fino a portarsi all'interno; quindi si sporse e aiutò Matt a raggiungerla.

Una volta dentro, i due si fermarono qualche istante a riprendere fiato.

Si trovavano all'imboccatura di quello che sembrava un lungo corridoio, realizzato con gli stessi blocchi di pietra grigia che avevano visto all'esterno.

Guardandosi intorno, Matt non poté fare a meno di notare che tra le rocce era visibile un materiale legante di colore scuro, come cemento, e ricordò di aver letto che alcuni studiosi avevano ipotizzato potersi trattare di un qualche tipo di sostanza vetrificata, come se le pietre fossero state sciolte in quel punto perché si incollassero tra loro.

Si sollevò e osservò meglio: la collocazione delle rocce era straordinariamente simile alla configurazione registrata in altri antichi siti mesoamericani che aveva studiato prima di intraprendere quella missione. Gli veniva in mente soprattutto il forte di Sacsayhuamán, una struttura tradizionalmente attribuita agli Inca, ma che per loro stessa ammissione fu realizzata da una popolazione molto più antica che aveva la capacità di "ammorbidire" le rocce.

Diviso tra curiosità e timore, non poté impedirsi di rabbrividire.

OOO

Nel frattempo, la tribù della giungla aveva raggiunto la piccola radura, arrestando la sua corsa a qualche metro dalla piramide.

Gli uomini restarono immobili, le gambe divaricate e le mani a impugnare saldamente le armi, come indecisi sul da farsi; quindi rivolsero lo sguardo verso un il loro capo, un personaggio alto e imponente che portava sulla testa un'elaborata acconciatura di piume e mostrava intricati tatuaggi scuri sul volto, come a chiedergli indicazioni.

Questi fissò la struttura di pietra, respirando affannosamente, come turbato da qualcosa di invisibile, eppure capace di ispirargli una forte inquietudine.

Sapeva che, inseguendo i due stranieri, erano finiti in un luogo dove prima non si erano mai spinti… un posto che incuteva molta paura tra gli abitanti dei villaggi circostanti perché protetto da spiriti guardiani, esseri che non sono di questo mondo.

Si raccontava di esploratori che, avventuratisi nella giungla adiacente a quella zona, non avevano più fatto ritorno a casa; di oggetti trovati tra la vegetazione e che erano troppo, davvero troppo grandi per poter essere usati da uomini come loro, di strane ossa giganti che biancheggiavano macabre in mezzo all'erba.

Rabbrividì e poi spostò lo sguardo sui suoi, diviso tra un terrore superstizioso senza nome e il desiderio di mettere finalmente le mani sugli intrusi che avevano ucciso uno di loro.

Era come se dalla piramide, dalla giungla circostante, dall'oscuro e lugubre ingresso che s'apriva come una cupa bocca spalancata provenissero vibrazioni, vibrazioni negative che facevano tremare ed esitare quegli uomini avvezzi a ogni pericolo.

Deglutì in silenzio e tornò a fissare l'ingresso della piramide, sicuro che quei due maledetti stranieri si fossero infilati lì dentro per sfuggire alle loro frecce.

Poi fece un passo verso la parete di pietra.

In quell'istante, l'aria calda e umida fu sferzata da una folata improvvisa di vento gelido proveniente dalla piramide; fu così impetuosa e lo colse così alla sprovvista che l'uomo lanciò un grido rauco, barcollò e cadde all'indietro.

Per gli altri fu troppo.

Urlando per il terrore, fuggirono precipitosamente sparendo in fretta nel folto degli alberi.

OOO

Matt e Vanessa udirono le grida provenienti dall'esterno e, temendo che gli indigeni li avessero seguiti, decisero di inoltrarsi nel corridoio che si apriva davanti a loro; dapprima si fecero luce servendosi dell'accendino ma ben presto si resero conto che questo accorgimento non era necessario, perché dalle rocce circostanti - dal soffitto, dal pavimento, dalle pareti coperte di massi disposti solo apparentemente in modo irregolare - sembrava spandersi una strana luminescenza verdastra, di colore del tutto simile all'inquietante nebbia che avevano notato giorni prima sorvolando la giungla.

Rabbrividendo, seguirono il corridoio che li conduceva all'interno delle viscere della misteriosa piramide.

Dalle pareti coperte di muschio stillava una disgustosa umidità e tutt'intorno stagnava un ripugnante odore di chiuso e di corruzione; ogni tanto da qualche fessura tra le pietre spuntavano le lunghe zampe sottili di mostruosi ragni biancastri che parevano fissarli minacciosi con i loro occhietti rossi.

Vanessa non trattenne un moto di repulsione.

"Uff…Ho bisogno di una vacanza" esclamò, passandosi una mano sul viso.

"Certo questo posto non è Parigi" confermò Matt, tentando un sorriso.

"Parigi…" fece lei, guardandolo con intenzione "sarebbe bello tornarci per vedere qualcosa di meglio delle fogne…".

Lui scosse il capo dolcemente.

"Beh" ribatté "questo sta a te. Solo a te".

D'un tratto, a una svolta si ritrovarono all'imbocco di una vasta sala di forma vagamente circolare, con un alto soffitto a volta.

Si guardarono intorno con repulsione e terrore: nessuna delle forme insensate che si stagliavano nella penombra verdastra di fronte a loro corrispondeva alla figura umana o a un uso concepibile.

Stretti l'una all'altro, trattenendo finanche il respiro, attesero qualche minuto in silenzio.

Non udirono il minimo suono, ma la presenza di quelle cose incomprensibili li turbava.

Parevano molti oggetti affastellati l'uno sull'altro, o pochi oggetti confusamente intrecciati.

Nella semioscurità parve loro di scorgere una specie di lungo tavolo operatorio, molto alto, a forma di U, con buchi circolari alle estremità.

Matt si sorprese a pensare che forse poteva essere…un letto o un blasfemo altare, appartenente agli abitanti sconosciuti di quel luogo, la cui mostruosa anatomia si rivelava così - obliquamente, indirettamente - come quella di un animale attraverso la sua ombra.

Come poteva essere l'abitante? Che cosa poteva cercare sul loro pianeta? Da quali segrete regioni dell'astronomia o del tempo, da quale antico e ormai incalcolabile crepuscolo era arrivato in quell'angolo remoto della giungla?

Fecero ancora un passo avanti.

All'improvviso ci fu un lampo, come quando lo sportello di un altoforno si spalanca, e un muggito che incominciò bianco e divenne rosso e via via nello spostamento d'aria.

Vanessa urlò e, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, spinse Matt lontano.

Cercò di respirare, ma il respiro non volle venire e lei si sentì scagliare fuori di sé e fuori e fuori e sempre nel vento.

Poi galleggiò e, invece di procedere, si sentì scivolare indietro.  
>Aprì gli occhi: intorno, il terreno era sconvolto e vicino alla sua testa c'erano schegge di roccia e polvere grigiastra. Nello stordimento, udì Matt gridare e tentò di muoversi verso di lui, ma non poté. Prima di potere articolare un qualsiasi pensiero, l'oscurità l'avvolse.<p>

_Note&credits:_

Allora, il titolo è sempre preso da un episodio della stagione 1 del cartoon; il riferimento a Parigi cita la puntata "_Peril in Paris_", dove Veleno tenta di entrare in possesso di alcune bombe disseminate nel vecchio sistema fognario durante la seconda guerra mondiale.

La descrizione dell'interno della piramide aliena è una citazione del racconto "_There are more things"_ di Borges, che a sua volta faceva il verso a Lovecraft; quella dell'esplosione ricorda un po'alcune descrizioni che mi sono molto piaciute in "_Addio alle armi_".

La piramide è ispirata a quelle che il team di un archeologo di nome Fenton ha davvero rinvenuto nella giungla dell'Ecuador alcuni anni addietro.


	9. Chapter 9 The Secret of Life

susan

Dear Susan, first thanks for your interest!

During this time I tried to translate my stories in English by translation agencies online, but they asked me to pay too much (at least 600 euro ...).

I had a Italian beta, but some English readers have noticed errors and oversights and then I stopped turn to her.  
>You can suggest me someone?<p>

I would be grateful.

Capitolo nono

**THE SECRET OF LIFE **

Per Matt ci furono il silenzio e il rapido pulsare del sangue nelle vene.

Poi, un lampo accecante.

Un profondo muggito di tuono che incominciò rosso, divenne bianco e infine si dissolse nello spostamento d'aria.

Cercò di respirare, ma il respiro non volle venire.

Si sentì scagliare lontano e indietro; tentò di muoversi, ma era come incatenato.

E di nuovo ci fu il silenzio, con l'odore acre del fumo e la durezza della terra sotto di sé.

Il rosso e l'arancio dietro gli occhi chiusi.

Quando riprese i sensi la polvere si era posata intorno e su di lui, sui suoi capelli, sui vestiti, sul viso, rendendolo simile a un livido fantasma.

Respirò profondamente e sbatté le palpebre più volte; con fatica si tirò sulle ginocchia sorprendendosi di essere vivo, di non avvertire dolore.

Ancora stordito, si passò una mano su volto e si guardò intorno nella fredda semioscurità verdastra della piramide maledetta.

Accanto a lui, Vanessa giaceva immobile, gli occhi socchiusi, il viso imbrattato di polvere grigia; un filo di sangue leggerissimo a malapena le bagnava il labbro inferiore.

Le si accostò e inorridì quando si rese conto che aveva il fianco e la gamba destra completamente sepolti sotto i massi che a causa dell'esplosione dovevano essere venuti giù dal soffitto. Deglutì, in presa al terrore e al disgusto: non bisognava essere un medico per capire che c'era ben poco da fare.

La sua mano tremava quando, con tutta la delicatezza che poté, le scostò dal volto una ciocca di capelli impiastrati di polvere e sudore gelato.

"Mi sa che no andremo a Parigi…" mormorò Vanessa, tentando un debole sorriso.

_Ma io sarò con te ovunque tu vada. _

_Sempre. _

"Maledizione!" scattò l'uomo, assestando un pugno al pavimento.

La sensazione di essere, d'improvviso, del tutto impotente lo rendeva furioso.

"Stammi bene a sentire" sussurrò lei.

Sentiva che non c'era molto tempo e il dolore avanzava, e c'erano delle cose che doveva ancora dirgli.

Ma era maledettamente difficile farlo.

"Ora devi andartene" riuscì solo a mormorare.

"No".

"V-voglio che tu te ne vada" ripeté.

"No, io rimango qui con te".

Vanessa scosse il capo. Si sentiva esausta e aveva in bocca un sapore di bile.

"…sempre così testardo…"

"Non preoccuparti, sono sicuro che la mia squadra ci troverà. Ti porteremo in ospedale e andrà tutto bene".

"Non lo capisci che per me è troppo tardi?" riuscì ad articolare con sforzo.

Ogni respiro era doloroso come una pugnalata, l'agonia si stava chiudendo su di lei come una morsa.

"Adesso non essere melodrammatica" esclamò il milionario, cercando di controllare il tremito che gli attraversava la voce "qui non morirà nessuno: io non morirò, tu non morirai, ci troveranno e torneremo a casa".

"Tu vinci sempre" lo interruppe con voce appena udibile "ma non questa volta".

Lo guardò e la sofferenza che lesse sul suo volto la rese per un istante incomprensibilmente, follemente felice.

Poi chiuse gli occhi.

A quel punto, senza dire niente, Matt le premette la testa contro la guancia e l'abbracciò.

Faceva dannatamente male e lei sentiva le lacrime inumidirle le palpebre.

_Non ti metterai a frignare ora, vero? Non sei mai stata una così e vuoi cominciare proprio adesso che il tuo tempo sta per scadere?_

_Perché lo sai che è finita. _

_Non prendertela: in fondo non ti è andata male, ci sono cose peggiori di questa. _

_Prima o poi tocca a tutti e adesso è toccata a te. _

_Non dirmi che ora che ci sei vicina hai paura?_

_Sei stata molto fortunata: hai avuto una bella vita, hai fatto quel che volevi con chi volevi, infischiandotene delle regole e delle convenzioni… oh, sì, hai avuto una vita molto bella e questi ultimi giorni con lui l'hanno resa migliore di quanto potesse mai essere. _

_E allora perché è così duro andarsene proprio adesso? Perché?_

Riuscì ancora una volta a trattenere le lacrime e giacque completamente immobile, cercando di nascondere a se stessa che le pareva di stare scivolando piano piano fuori di sé, in un'oscurità senza nome.

Ricordava ancora vividamente uno degli ultimi scontri che aveva avuto con suo padre poco prima di andarsene di casa: lui le aveva rinfacciato di non averla mai vista docile, sottomessa, di non averla mai vista piangere, quasi fosse un'anima dannata.

Allora lei gli aveva risposto che piange chi conosce il bene e sa che non potrà averlo e non chi, come lei, il bene non l'aveva mai conosciuto.

Da quel momento i suoi occhi erano rimasti asciutti, qualunque cosa le fosse accaduta.

_Sei una stupida, smettila!_

_La maggior parte delle persone non ha mai avuto la fortuna di amare qualcuno; tu invece l'hai avuta a dispetto di tutto, anche se non la meritavi. _

_E questa, che duri tutta la vita o solo pochi giorni, è la cosa più importante che possa capitare a un essere umano; è vero, tu la possiedi e sei fortunata, anche se tra poco morirai._

_Questo è ciò che accadrà, che sta già accadendo. _

_Devi riconoscerlo e capire che non avrai nemmeno più un giorno accanto a lui: non un lungo percorso, non vivere insieme, non tutto ciò che la gente si sente in diritto di desiderare._

_Non tempo, non felicità, non vecchiaia._

_Non vacanze in campagna, nessun Natale davanti al camino._

_Niente svegliarsi insieme, né addormentarsi l'uno accanto all'altra._

_Per te non esiste più "il resto della vita", è un'espressione che non ha più senso: c'è solo oggi, non c'è più domani._

_Basta, stai diventando melensa!_

_Ragiona: non è forse meglio così? Una cosa del genere tra voi due non ha alcun senso, è pura fantasia. _

_Anzi, follia. _

_E allora perché d'improvviso desideri cose che avevi sempre considerato puerili? Perché le desideri proprio quando sai che non potrai mai averle? _

_Davvero ti saresti vista tutta sola in un'enorme casa ad aspettare che lui tornasse dopo aver salvato il mondo per l'ennesima volta? Per quanto avresti resistito prima di dartela a gambe?_

_Cristo Santo, vorrei ridere… se solo non facesse così male…_

_No, rifletti, è meglio che sia andata in questo modo._

_Meglio, sì._

_Meglio. _

_No, io non voglio!_

_Non adesso. _

_Non ancora. _

_Non così._

Finalmente il volto le si rigò di lacrime, come acqua pura sulla ghiaia pulita e levigata.

Per un attimo cercò di dimenticare tutto, cercò di sentirsi felice per ciò che le era stato concesso, cercò di volare oltre la sua vita sbagliata, oltre chi non l'aveva mai ascoltata, mai capita, mai giustificata.

Oltre l'indifferenza, il male, i sogni, l'attesa.

Oltre la sua fottuta, stupenda, albachiara che non sarebbe mai arrivata.

Volare.

Volare.

Vanessa trasse un respiro profondo, riaprì gli occhi e guardò in alto.

Proprio sopra di lei, dove prima c'era una scabra roccia grigiastra adesso s'apriva un vasto cielo in cui, tra le nubi color inchiostro, balenava come un piccolo foro turchino, immensamente profondo.

Lo fissò e all'improvviso si accorse - e fu per lei come se ciò avvenisse per la prima volta - dell'incredibile altezza del cielo.

(continua)

_Note&credits_: ancora una volta il titolo richiama uno degli episodi del cartoon, uno dei più carini secondo me, in cui alla fine si scopre che fin dall'epoca delle piramidi il segreto della vita è sempre stato…indovinate un po'? Esatto, l'amore!

Questo capitolo contiene qualche traccia delle riflessioni di Robert Jordan nel finale di "Per chi suona la campana", uno dei miei libri preferiti, e per strano che possa sembrare anche di una celebre pièce del mio conterraneo Eduardo De Filippo in cui la protagonista, indurita da una vita di sofferenze e rancori, solo nell'ultima scena riesce finalmente a piangere di tenerezza.

Onestamente non so come sia venuta fuori questa scena, Vanessa è un personaggio difficile da gestire, così poco caratterizzato nel canon e in maniera talmente collegata solo alle sue azioni (prevalentemente illegali) che è stata un'impresa immaginarla in una situazione di questo tipo e non farla cadere nello sdolcinato.

Che senza dubbio non le si addice.

Inoltre, ammetto che un po' mi sono commossa lungo la strada.

A voi è piaciuta? *chiese una voce al vuoto cosmico*


End file.
